You Smiled
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Coldatom au. Ray is the new guy in Len's crew. Lisa hired him and Len actually thinks it's a bad idea, that is until Ray smiles and Len thinks this might not be a bad idea. This is based off of a fabulous AU idea from LegendsofSnark (snarkysnartes) on Tumblr I couldn't have written this without your inspiration, thank you.
1. Chapter 1: The Interview

"Wait here," the woman said to Ray as she walked up the stairs away from him, swaying her hips from side to side. Ray nodded, tugging his jacket sleeves up to his elbow as he looked around the immaculately decorated room. He didn't know where he was, he'd been blindfolded on the way there, so he hoped the woman's boss approved of him because he didn't really like the thought of the alternative. The woman, Lisa he thought he remembered, returned, beckoning him to follow her with her finger. Ray followed her up the stairs and then down to what he could only assume was the basement of what he also assumed was some sort of Safe House to a dark room only lit but low hanging lightbulbs. Two men stood at the back of the room speaking in hushed tones. "Have a seat," the woman said pulling a chair out of the darkness, "we'll be with you in a minute." She added before joining the two men.

"You sure about this sis?" Leonard Snart asked his sister as she joined his and Mick's conversation.

"I'm positive Lenny, he's our guy; he passed that test you ordered in an hour."

"That fast?"

"With three and a half minutes to spare."

"So he's smart, doesn't mean he's any good." Len said.

Ray could feel the Boss' gaze burning into him as he slouched lower into the chair Lisa had given him. He ran a hand through his hair and folded his arms. "Give him a shot, he's the only one that finished, let alone actually did the thing correctly."

"Fine, get over here," the Boss demanded. Ray stood, stuffed his hands in his pockets and sauntered over. "On that table over there, are my and Mick's guns, completely disassembled and mixed up. Build 'em both again, correctly. Impress me," the man said as he, the woman and the other guy walked over to a table with a half completed chess game. The woman leaned back in her chair, picking a book up from the table while the men engaged in their game. "Tik tok, before the end of our game" he called over as Ray stood watching.

Ray headed over to the table to look at the parts available. The only clue he seemed to have to which gun was which was the actual holding parts where the fire and ice substances were held. He ran his fingers admiringly over the pieces, noting the temperature changes in the parts. Deciding this was key to which gun was which he set about setting them apart before attempting to assemble them. He tackled the Heat Gun first, it didn't take him too long to work out what went where. Then he moved onto the Cold Gun. He noted that this gun, unlike the other had been upgraded numerous times. It was more compact, efficient and some of the parts looked almost brand new.

Ray completed snapping the last part into place as a voice sounded "check mate" which echoed around the room. Ray checked his builds over with his keen eyes and stood back, his hands behind his back, face straight as the two men checked over and admired their guns.

"Nice work," one of the guys said, lowering a pair of goggles, turning to a brick wall and firing flames from his gun. "I'm going to the bar." He said holstering his gun, pulling on a coat and walking out. The other guy, the main boss looked over his own weapon in extreme detail before shooting against the same wall.

"It works," he said with a hint of surprise and condescension in his voice. "Not bad work at all, for a dead man." He said stepping forward into the light. Ray remained calm, though he never expected the man to be this handsome. "Raymond Palmer. Supposedly dead CEO of Palmer Technologies. Last I knew you played for the good guys."

"It's Ray and I just want to build things. No strings attached. Everybody needs a hobby. And since I'm dead I have a lot of free time on my hands." Ray returned with an equally cool tone.

"I don't trust you-"

"Now now Lenny," the woman returned into the light, "you said bring you who passed your tests and he did. You never said who you were on the Ad."

"Now isn't a good time for this Sis. Let's discuss this over a drink," Lenny said. "And call me Len. Take him to the bar," he said to his sister, "don't let him see anything, I still haven't made up my mind." Len walked off into the dark. Lisa retreated the way the two of them had come in, Ray followed as she began turning off the lights. She re-blindfolded him and helped him on the back of her bike, he held her waist and listened to her instructions so they didn't crash.

"If it helps," she began, removing the blindfold, it was no dark, he wondered how long he'd been in the basement. "He hasn't ordered your execution or threatened you. I'd say I liked your chances. Let's have a drink," Ray turned to find a bar, Saints and Sinners in front of them. Lisa ordered for him, a beer and a glass of wine for herself. "My brother will be along shortly. He sits in the back booth." Ray nodded and headed over there to sit down past the other patrons. Tugging his sleeves back down to his wrists he sat and waited. Len turned up five minutes later, ordered a scotch and joined him.

"So, tell me more about why you responded to the ad?"

"Legally I'm dead. Untraceable. I just want to live, undetected and build things. You can give me that. I don't care what other things you do or what my builds are used for. I just want to stay dead. Metaphorically speaking." He added.

Len considered, "I'll give you a shot. One week, my guys are gonna come to you with whatever they need doing, I'll give you a business account, order in what you need, get it done and we might just keep you. My sister will pick you up tomorrow, from your place write down the address and get to know people, most people here are my crew." Len finished his drink, placed a pen and paper on the table and walked off to where Lisa was sipping her drink at the bar. "So what exactly did you see in him?" Len asked Lisa as they both watched Ray discretely.

"Honestly? I don't know. He has the skills. He's stayed legally dead for over a year. I figure he can keep a secret."

"Guess we'll just have to see."

The next morning Lisa was waiting outside of Ray's crappy apartment building, leaning against her bike. This time he wasn't blindfolded as she drove through the streets. "This is our main base, the other place is mainly for emergencies only. Lenny's rules are everybody has to check in at least once a week and be here for meetings he calls. Other than that we have freedom. As for you you're here to work, you'll be able to get out of that crappy place within a week. If we keep you." Lisa showed him around the rooms he was allowed in. She gave him the password to access the laptop in his work room, told him the code for the break room if it was ever lost and where the meetings and bathrooms were. Len was in the breakroom. He gave Ray an envelope.

"This is the codes and numbers for the tech account. Order anything you need, next day delivery or go pick it up if it's local. You can use the bikes, not Lisa's though, she takes a lot of pride in her bike. This way to your workshop." Ray followed Len to his work space. He couldn't help but be impressed, the place was immaculate. Everything was neat and tidy, most of the tools looked new, the connecting storeroom had pretty much anything he could ever need, he couldn't imagine what he would need to order but he had a feeling he would find out eventually. "I'll be in and out of the building most of the day, when it gets to about five Lisa will take you home. Good luck, also build whatever you want in the meantime but Rogue tech comes first."

"Where will you be?"

"I have other businesses to attend to."

"So I can build? No strings attached in here?"

"Anything. Don't get too into it this morning, Lisa said her gun was playing up and the others will probably drop by to meet you."

"Thank you." Ray said leaning against a worktop, folding his arms.

"Don't mention it." Len replied, "seriously, don't." For a second Ray looked down and smiled and in that moment Len thought that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Ray looked around the workshop in wonder, he was so excited he couldn't decide what to build first. He was saved from his indecision by Lisa around an hour later as promised by her brother. "Your brother mentioned a gun or something?"

"Yeah it's just not as efficient as it used to be. I think it's the sight."

"This is amazing technology, who build this?" Ray said, turning the weapon carefully in his hands.

"His name is Cisco, he works at S.T.A.R. Labs, with the Flash," Lisa said with a little bit of sadness.

"Cisco built this?"

"You know him?"

"Knew him." Ray said also a little sad.

"Oh, right. So do you think you can take a look at it?"

"Sure," Ray smiled. Ray gave it a test shot against a wall to see how off the sight was. It wasn't too bad, but Ray decided he did need to make a few adjustments. "Leave it with me, shouldn't take too long to sort out."

"Thanks. I'll be back later. I have to run some errands."

"OK," Ray said distantly, already starting to disassemble the gun. He couldn't deny he was impressed, Cisco's work was amazing, just like that of Felicity and his own. He estimated that it was maybe a year old, based on the wear and tear to the chamber and the trigger had felt a little stiff when he'd tested it.

He was just putting it back together, completely in the zone when a paper bag was dropped on the desk behind him. He turned, snapped out of his trance and blinked a few times to adjust to the lights and the Big Belly Burger bag in front of him. "Thought you'd be hungry." Came Lisa's voice.

"Thanks," Ray said confused, "what time is it?"

"Almost 2:30."

"Seriously?" He asked digging through the bag. "I finished it. Also improved it."

"Improved how?"

"Bio metrics in the trigger. It'll know your DNA sequence and will only work when you squeeze the trigger. Watch," he took the gun from her hands, powered it up, pointed it at her and squeezed the trigger. Nothing happened. "Now you try."

"Do I get to point it at you?" She asked skeptically and not amused by his demonstration.

"I'd rather you didn't." He replied as she powered it up, pointed it at him then swung her arm around as he threw one of the tools he'd been using. Perfect hit.

"I'm impressed," she said turning. He'd perched on the edge of the desk and had begun eating his fries. "Some of the others are in the breakroom, why don't you come by, meet the team?"

"I guess I could," Ray agreed dropping the fries back into the bag and picking up the milkshake behind it. "Lead the way." Ray had long since removed his jacket and left it over the chair in his workshop so he was dressed in his jeans and a dark blue sweater and had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows while he worked. "So how come this place is bright and open and the other place was so..."

"Dark and creepy? My brother likes to scare his newbies. Proves you can work under pressure and keeps you on your toes." Lisa smiled leading the way to the break room. There were five people there. Mick from the day before was the only person Ray knew. He was reading a large paper at a table by the kitchen beside what Ray could only assume was a 7 year old girl eating a kid's meal. Then there were three on one of the couches. A man, a woman and another guy, younger that the others in the room sat across from them. "Guys this is Ray, Lenny's giving him a shot at being our Tech guy. You know Mick," the older man nodded in their direction and continued to read his paper "and this is Shawna and Mark and that's Hartley." Lisa dropped onto a couch by Hartley, moving closer to him so Ray could join them. Everyone seemed to be eating burgers so Ray joined in. He kept quiet and ate his lunch, listening to their conversations.

"So where'd you find this piece of man candy Lis'?" Asked the other woman, Shawna.

"He responded to the Ad and he was the only one who passed Lenny's tests. Speaking of tests, how did yesterday go?"

"All good. In another 20 weeks we will have a little rogue girl. And we already agreed on a name, but we can't tell you."

"Yay. Are you still pissed at my brother over shifts?"

"In the bar? Not as much as I was, the other night there was a huge fight so now I'm glad to be in the bakery."

"Bakery? Bar?"

"We have other sources of income. Legal sources of income." Lisa told Ray.

After his lunch Ray excused himself back to his lab and began planning some builds he hoped he'd be kept on long enough to create. Lisa arrived outside his workshop at five on the dot to take him home.

The rest of the week continued on a similar scale. Lisa picked him up, he went to his lab, and she'd take him to the breakroom at lunch and take him home at five. He met other members of Len's crew and on the last day of his trial Lisa showed him the bakery. A small place on a corner in the City Center that always had a line out of the door and the baked goods were heavenly. "Len created the recipes."

"Your brother bakes?"

"That he does."

"Are they any good?"

"Put it like this, if I didn't have the ability to say no then I would probably be three times my size right now." Len was in his office finishing some paperwork. Lisa pushed him in and said she was going to get herself some coffee and help pack the leftovers with the counter girls and Shawna.

He was in. He didn't know how, but he was in. Lisa took him home and left him with a box of the confectionary which he put in his fridge when he got home. He sighed and took out his phone sending off a single two-word text to an unnamed number. _'I'm in'_ before deleting it and any evidence it had ever existed.


	2. Chapter 2: Changing Perceptions

Chapter 2

Ray had a habit of keeping to his workshop, no matter how much Lisa forced him to join her and whoever else was in the building in the breakroom for lunch.

Tuesday morning he'd opened his apartment door and nearly tripped over a bike helmet with keys and gloves in it and a note from Lisa. _'Hope you remember the way - L.'_ Raising his eyebrows and headed downstairs to the garage of the building. There in his parking space was a sleek, black, motorcycle. Ray would deny it but he spent no less than five minutes freaking out, because this wasn't just any motorcycle, this was a MV Agusta F4CC. From Italy!

Ray straddled the bike and stroked the handlebars and the engine casing. He hadn't driven a motorcycle since he was 19 but as he pulled on his helmet he felt 19 again. Zipping through the streets, engine humming, he felt good. Like he hadn't in a long time. He parked in the basement parking of the Rogue's base. Len was waiting for him down there.

"Did you leave this in my parking space?"

Len shrugged. "Lisa can't pick you up every day."

"I know but it's just so... So much. Leonard-"

"Len." Len said turning and walking up into the building.

"Len, do you have any idea how much that thing costs?"

"An idea." He shrugged. "Call it a welcome gift. Now I need you in the bar before it opens at 12 the wind blew the satellite dish off the side of the building last night and there's a big game on later so that needs fixing. Mardon will be on shift. And at three I need you at the bakery, the new wireless needs installing, there's a uniform hung up in the lab to help you keep your cover, other than that enjoy your day I have other things to do. Lisa has the addresses for the bar and bakery. The girls know to expect you. Also full house tomorrow, team meeting, you aren't required to be there but it'll be in the morning in the big room. I have to go, have a nice day Raymond."

"Just Ray," he trailed off and stopped as Len walked hastily away and shook his head entering his workshop. He decided to get the tools for installing the satellite and Wi-Fi before calling the locations. Mark informed him that the satellite was still in working condition, just needed putting up but he would have to pick up the wireless router on the way there.

Since Mark was at the bar he decided to go over now and set up the satellite, loading the tools and equipment into an unmarked van Len had left the keys for on his desk. He changed into the uniform and Lisa met him in the garage with the address before returning to her job of babysitting the little girl Ray had seen but not met the other day. Mark showed him the side of the building the dish needed to be attached to. So Ray took care of that first, climbing the ladder and hooking up the wires before radioing into the bar to ask how the picture looked. It took him no less than 15 minutes to sort out the satellite. Knowing it was just Lisa and the kid back at the base Ray texted he would pick up burgers on the way back. He also picked up the Wireless Router to check what he'd be installing. Lisa and the kid were watching a DVD in the breakroom so he handed over the food and went back to his workshop. About 1:25 he got a text from Lisa. _'Aideen is missing, come help me find her. Mick will kill me.'_

So that was her name. Aideen. Pocketing his phone he went to leave the room he heard a giggle and stopped, turning as another one sounded. He took three long steps right and looked under the table, coming face to face with the little girl. _'Found her. In the workshop.'_ "Gonna come outta there?" He asked, she shook her head. "Can I come in?" She nodded and moved to one side. "I'm Ray. You're Aideen." She nodded. "Lisa was pretty worried about you."

"We were playing hide and seek."

"Yeah when was that?"

"After lunch. I ran outta hiding places so I looked in here."

"Well that was a little dangerous. Sometimes things I make can blow up. You could have gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he heard Lisa's approach.

"Ray?"

"Under here." Lisa knelt beside them. "Aideen here was just hiding and you didn't find her. But we did have a chat, next time she knows it can be dangerous in here. So next time she'll knock or only be in here with a grown up. Right Aideen?"

"Right."

"Well I'm glad, I'm sure Ray has a lot of work to do so why don't we go back to the breakroom and I'll teach you to shoot pool?" Aideen nodded and Lisa helped her up, "sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm heading to the bakery to do the wireless, can you text the address?"

"Sure. No problem. I'm gonna call them and put in an order can you bring it back?"

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks. Come on Aideen, say bye to Ray."

"Bye Ray."

"Later Aideen." He waved and set about organizing his tools and laptop to take with him. His phone dinged as he loaded the van and he set the built in sat nav. He parked around the side just before three and went inside. The girls were waiting for him and showed him where the old router was. "It's practically dead today," he commented.

"It was busy earlier we normally pick up again in half an hour." One of the girls told him, "can I get you a coffee or something?"

"That would be great. Thank you..?"

"Daniella."

"Daniella. I'm Ray." In the corner Ray tapped away at the keyboard of his laptop, setting up the wireless, his cap pulled down just on the off chance someone would recognize him. "Daniella, all done, tell your boss give me a call if it goes down again. Also I'm picking up something for Lisa, how much-"

"Nothing, she's co-owner. Here you go." She handed him the box over the counter with a smile and turned to her next customer.

Ray arrived back at the base to Lisa shooting pool with an eight year old. "Hey, who's winning?"

"I am," Aideen told him proudly. "Auntie Lisa is letting me win."

"I am not," Lisa sounded scandalized.

"I got your order." Ray said holding the box out for her.

"Great. Thank you. Try one, they're my weakness when it comes to my brother's treats." Lisa insisted.

"I shouldn't-"

"Just a taste, you won't be sorry," Lisa promised opening the box, breaking off a corner of the gingerbread inside and holding it out to him. He took it and she did the same for herself and Aideen.

"Wow, this is good. Your brother made this?"

"That I did."

"Uncle Len!" Aideen called running over to him. He lifted her into his arms and walked over to the others.

"Hey kid. I bake all of the stuff for the bakery."

"My brother doesn't sleep. Total vampire."

"Any trouble today?" He turned to Ray.

"No trouble."

"Good, you can leave whenever. Come on you, your dad is finishing his shift in an hour and he's taking you to Keystone to see your other Aunt, now say goodbye." He set her back down.

"Bye Mr. Ray." She waved before attaching herself to Lisa. "Bye Auntie Lisa."

"Have fun sweetie." Lisa kissed her hair and sent her away with her brother. Ray and Lisa watched Aideen go with Len before continuing to talk. "You know you shouldn't stay cooped up in your workshop all day. You should be more social, join us more."

"I went out today." He defended.

"That was for work. I mean in your free time. We aren't bad people, come for coffee sometime."

"I don't think we should. I mean what if someone recognizes me? I'm still technically dead. Thank you for offering though."

"OK, team meeting tomorrow morning remember. Len will probably introduce you to the guys who haven't been in last week so you might wanna come along."

"OK, I'm gonna head home, I need to pick up groceries tonight."

"Have fun." Ray rolled his eyes good naturedly and went to change in his lab. He took his bike home before going to some shops for groceries. Nothing much considering he lived off of take-out most of the time, just enough to give himself a decent breakfast in a morning. He pulled his other phone out of his desk. It had three texts. One demanding an update, one from Cisco and a third from Felicity.

When Ray had decided not to get his life and company back and Damien Darhk was no longer hunting for him he'd been blackmailed into helping to government put Leonard Snart behind bars. They threatened to out him as alive if he didn't help them. Only a few people actually knew. Team Arrow, (which Oliver can dream on if he wants people not to call it that) the team he was working with for the government and the CCPD who he was a liaison with in his undercover mission and knew not to arrest him. He didn't really want to do it. Yes Snart stole some stuff but Barry was perfectly capable of capturing him and he was far from the worst criminal they could have been going after. That's why he was desperate to keep his head down. He hadn't anticipated Len to be... Well, if he was honest, handsome... Or generous. The man had bought him a freaking bike! And the baking? What kind of criminal master mind bakes for God's sake?

Ray answered the texts and ordered his dinner, Pizza tonight. As he waited for his dinner to arrive Ray turned on the news and sank into his old, lumpy couch. His gaze was drawn away from the TV to the boxes spilling from the store closet. The Atom Suit. He hadn't used it in a while. Being dead kinda made it not possible. A couple of times he'd made use of his new shrinking capabilities and flown around the apartment but the suit had made noise and his neighbors had complained.

This was his life now he sighed. Work with criminals. Come home. Eat take-out and waste his life in front of the T.V. His laptop let out a loud ding. In an attempt to have more human (if you could call it that) interaction he'd started anonymous online gaming with help from a voice modulator. Despite how boring he knew his life was, he knew he couldn't change it without risking his cover as a dead man. He just hoped something exciting would come along soon.


	3. Chapter 3: This is My Life

Chapter 3

2 months later

Ray never expected much to come of his undercover mission. He'd expected loneliness because he could hardly have any of his friends over or meet them in clubs and bars or for dinner. He certainly never expected to have Mark Mardon in his apartment, on his couch eating pizza, drinking beers and playing a soccer game on his Xbox One while Shawna was out of town seeing her cousin in National City.

Two months was a long time and things had changed for Ray. After Lisa's very persuasive (and constant) insistence Ray had started joining them after work for drinks or at their place for gatherings. He hung out with Mark and Hartley sometimes, even Axel. He went out with Lisa or the guys on nights out. He'd even babysat Aideen once or twice for Mick when admittedly there were no other options. In fact the only person he'd not really spoken to other than at work was Len. He didn't care to admit it but in the two months that had passed Len had haunted his thoughts and turned them into not so innocent ones. Mainly in the shower.

Summer was over and Aideen was back in school so he only really saw her when the school bus dropped her off. Which suddenly made having the base under a house make a lot more sense. Speaking of houses, Ray had moved into a new place, more upscale than the last place he lived. Bigger. Spare rooms, nice views kind of bigger. His first three weeks had paid for it and then some. He spent most of his time building some new stuff for Len. He didn't know what it was for and he didn't ask, but his first paycheck (well, envelope full of cash) was almost five figures. And had been every one since then.

"Can I ask you something?" Mark asked helping himself to another slice of pizza.

"Sure," Ray replied not taking his eyes off of the screen, they were in a tournament with other teams online.

"You're good at like building stuff right?"

"I guess, I mean it is my job." He shrugged, "hand me a drink?" Mark nodded venturing to the kitchen and fridge for fresh beer. "What's up?"

"I'm not really any good with my hands and I wanna surprise Shawna when she gets back Tuesday. Think you could help me build some nursery stuff for the baby this weekend?" Ray paused the game.

"AFK" he turned to Mark. "You want me to help build stuff for the baby?"

"Yeah I mean at least then I can be sure it won't collapse. Nothing you've ever built has so much as malfunctioned. I trust you more than the others. Mick once tried to build a dolls house for Aideen. Didn't go well. He ended up buying a second and paying the assembly fee."

"Ouch. Um, sure I can help you, what stuff we talking?"

"Crib, dresser, changing table and I think Shawna ordered some shelves."

"Sure, no problem should only take a couple of hours."

"Thanks man. Now I can be sure it won't collapse the second we put the baby in."

"It'll be fine, come on we have to get back to kicking some..." He checked the location of their opponents "Brazilian ass over here or we're out of the tournament."

"Great, let's move." Mark said determinedly picking up the other controller. "Also," he said checking his phone, "apparently there's a high chair."

"OK," Ray shrugged.

Mark left four hours later, a little after 1 in the morning both of them victorious. "Tomorrow, 2ish OK?"

"Sure, see you then." Ray closed the door, locked it and headed straight to his room. He could clean up in the morning. Throwing his shirt on the growing pile of laundry in the corner he dropped on top of the covers losing consciousness minutes later.

 _Ray had to be dreaming. He knew he was. He knew he was dreaming because he was about to get laid. He'd met someone at the bar with the others and spent the cab ride making out with this mystery guy like a teenager. He couldn't tell who the guy was, but his chest was firm and his lips were soft and his hands felt good on Ray as they undressed in his bedroom. Their cocks rubbed against each other and Ray moaned into the mystery man's mouth. He started kissing and sucking points on Ray's jaw, stroking their cocks. Ray grasped the stranger and he held ray and they stroked in time, finding a mutual release. "Ray..." He heard in his ear. He knew the voice and pulled back to come face to face with his boss._

Ray shot up from the bed. He did so just not have a sex dream about him and Len. Len his boss. Len who he was supposed to be helping put behind bars, not fantasizing about him in his sleep. It was five in the morning and he was achingly hard from his dream. Knowing he could never get back to sleep he shuffled out of bed and stripped to get in the shower.

Ray stepped into the hot, soothing spray of the shower and sighed deeply. He was still very hard and wrapped his hand around the shaft, using the water as a lubricant he stroked himself. Closing his eyes he attempted to bring arousing images to mind. A tight blue shirt on a toned body, hauntingly dark eyes, lips on his body, another's hard cock pressing against him. Into him- " _Len..."_ Ray moaned, clenching his other fist and biting down on his lip. Ray dropped his head to the shower wall and rinsed off, wanting to forget that had even happened. Deciding he desperately needed to clear his head he dressed warmly, locked up and took his bike out. The bike Len had bought him.

He watched the sunrise from the bridge before getting coffee and breakfast in a Diner near his old place. Just before 7 his phone dinged. A text from Lisa. _'Turn around.'_ Confused Ray turned and saw Lisa waving at him from across the street. He waved his hand as she crossed and sat across from him. "Early morning?"

"Couldn't sleep. Took the bike out, clear my head a little."

Lisa nodded, "next weekend is the Halloween party at the bar, think you'll be up to it?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Costume party, we gotta find something to help you show off... All that."

"All what?"

"That totally hot yet hidden nerd body."

"Seriously?"

"I mean it, you gotta stop hiding."

"It'll be freezing out."

"You'll be inside, besides the bar always gets really hot- I know exactly what you can be!"

"Care to fill me in?"

"Surprise."

"It's not wise, but I trust you."

"So what're you doing today?"

"Nothing until this afternoon. Might try and take a nap. You?"

"I was on a run, then I'm in the bakery all day."

"Nice for some. Don't eat all the gingerbread. Save some for the customers."

"I make no promises," she laughed, "I gotta go before I'm late. See you Monday," she smiled.

Ray returned to his home and sighed, he never expected working with criminals to have such an active social life. Building baby furniture, nights out, nights in. He had less plans when he was alive. Setting an alarm on his phone Ray kicked off his shoes and laid back on his newer and much more comfy couch and allowed himself to doze off.

Later that day he stepped into the nursery in Shawna and Mark's home. "Shawna did this herself?"

"All of it."

"It looks amazing. OK, what should we start with?"

"Anything, it's all here."

"OK, let's just grab a box."

"Alright, hold on," he said feeling his phone vibrating, "it's Mick, I'll go get a knife to open the boxes, hey Mick." Ray looked at the boxes and found the dresser first.

"Everything OK?" He asked Mark who returned to open the box with a penknife.

"Yeah Mick got called into his other job, asked if I'd watch Aideen until Lisa finished at five. He's gonna drop her off on his way to work." Aideen arrived and was eager to help set up a surprise for Auntie Shawna and the baby. Aideen was a big help in the few hours she was there, she helped sort the screws and brought them to Ray and Mark when they needed them.

A couple of days later Shawna returned home to Mark bouncing like an excited puppy. "What's gotten into you?"

"I have a surprise for you," he said and held out his hand to lead her upstairs. Outside the nursery he covered her eyes and led her inside, "surprise." He uncovered her eyes and stood back.

"Oh, Mark it's wonderful, did you do this?"

"Ray helped me build everything and Aideen did the tool fetching. I know you've been worried we wouldn't get any of it done in time so I asked him to help me build things. My hands aren't so good at building."

"Mark that's so sweet," she said kissing him softly. "Thank you and I know I've been a little stressed, I'm just so worried."

"I never want you to have to worry again," he said to her, "marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me Shawna." Shawna nodded.

"Of course I will." She kissed him again, "of course I will."

The next weekend Ray was feeling lazy, lounging in his apartment, shirtless and playing on his Xbox. News of Mark and Shawna's engagement had gotten around the Rogues, most people, like Lisa had the reaction of "about time" considering how perfect they seemed for each other. Around seven Lisa appeared in his apartment (how she got there he wasn't entirely sure but he was afraid to ask) with his Halloween costume.

"Long day?"

"We were giving away cupcakes to trick or treaters. I had to sit there all day in a cute costume. But now we have these costumes."

"Do I dare open this?"

"You'll be a brave man, but I know you can pull off the look. Can I get ready in your bathroom?"

"Sure, there's one through there. Go try it on before you say no." Rolling his eyes he nodded and went to his bedroom. He opened the bag, on the top was a pair of shoes, (again he was afraid to ask how she knew what size because it was correct) a gold bowtie and oh yeah, a pair of gold hot pants. As he did promise to try it on he pulled off his clothes and pulled on the shiny pants. Ray was currently very thankful that he took advantage of the free month of gym membership he'd gotten when he moved into this place so his tummy was toned and defined. Ray returned to his kitchen and opened the fridge finding a bottle of water.

"Close your eyes," Lisa called so he did. "Are they closed?"

"All closed."

"Open," Ray's jaw dropped impressed. Lisa had gone all out on a Columbia costume, sequined hat, corset, shorts even the red glitter shoes and face painted pale white.

"Wow, very impressive."

"Halloween is a good time of the year. One of my favorites. You are looking good too, let me run a comb and some gel through your hair though?"

"Sure," he sighed, "if I'm going along with this may as well go all the way."

"You know it actually does look really good," she smiled.

"Who else is coming out?"

"Mick will be there, Axel, Hartley, watch out for him, Shawna and Mark are giving this year a miss but my brother should be there, technically he's hosting and the people from the other businesses will be there so the girls from the bakery." Ray nodded as she finished his hair setting it with a can of hairspray. "I never asked, but I'm curious who this is," she said admiring a framed photo on his shelves.

"That would be Anna. A few years ago when the Slade Wilson crap went down in Starling his men, they um, killed her and broke my leg, and I'd have done anything to switch places with her, for them to kill me- It's in the past," he said, rubbing his eye with his hand.

"I'm sorry Ray."

"Don't worry about it. I loved her and I always will but as my dickwad brother not so subtly pointed out to me, 'dude you like guys and girls, there's twice as many fish in the sea. Get fishing.'"

"Your brother sounds like a dick."

"He is, that's why he still thinks I'm dead." Lisa snorted laughing.

"So guys and girls?"

"More so guys. Anna was one of a kind and I've dated women since but it just wasn't the same. I've definitely found men more attractive recently."

"Anyone I know?" Lisa asked smirking.

"I guess you'll have to see."

"Not even a hint?"

"Not even. Come on, don't we have a bar for you to terrorize?"

"Always."


	4. Chapter 4: The Reveal

Chapter 4

Ray and Lisa arrived to the rest of the Rogues setting up the bar for the party and immediately got stuck in helping out. "This place looks amazing," Ray said as they finished up just over an hour later.

"We take our events very seriously."

"Aren't you gonna get cold in that?" Mick asked, he was dressed as a cowboy, Woody from Toy Story which had paired with Aideen's Buzz Lightyear costume before she had gone to Shawna and Marks'.

"Nah, I'll be fine, some stuff happened to me and since then I've had a weirdly high body temperature. Keeps me warm in winter." Ray shrugged.

By midnight the bar was full and the patrons were drunk or at least on their way, Ray however was sensibly merry. "So I think," slurred Lisa, "that you need to get laid or something."

"How much have you had to drink?"

"So much, but that is besides the point. Come on Ray, everyone has needs, even people who're meant to be dead."

"You have no idea what you're saying right now," Ray laughed.

"Ray seriously," she told him, "you're alive, you're allowed to have fun."

"I think you've had enough and I should take you home."

"Mm, your place or mine?" Ray rolled his eyes and lifted her over his shoulder, "wow, strong," Lisa giggled drunkenly. "Can I say bye to the others?" Ray agreed and carried her over to Hartley, Mick and Alex. "I think I'm going."

"She's drunk I'm taking her home."

"Good luck, leave her alone for five minutes she'll climb out a window and be back here in ten." Axel warned him.

"Noted," Ray sighed carrying her out to the pavement. "Looks like my place after all." Hailing a cab he pushed Lisa inside and told the driver his address as Lisa just giggled. Suddenly, and much to Ray's concern, the giggling stopped.

"Why can't Cisco love me for real?" She asked sadly. Knowing she was drunk and probably (hopefully) wouldn't remember he softly replied:

"He does love you Lisa, he just doesn't know it yet," and pressed his lips to her hair. Back at his place he held her steady around the waist and helped her to his apartment. In his room he found her his old college t-shirt (she'd turned down bottoms) to wear and let her into his main bathroom to clean her make-up off. Ray changed into a pair of sweatpants and pulled on a plain t-shirt. "Ready to sleep?" Lisa shook her head.

"Suddenly I'm very awake, can I order a pizza or something?"

"Sure what're you hungry for?"

"Second thoughts," she yawned and he smiled and climbed on. She climbed over the covers to lay with her feet resting on the headboard. "What is your type Ray?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"I'm not having you set me up Lisa."

"Please? Humor me?"

"Fine, my type? I never really considered it. I don't really know... How about you? I mean I know you like Cisco, maybe it's you who needs to get laid, not me."

"Nah, for me, it's just him. I don't want anybody else. He's a kind good man and he always treats me right when we encounter each other." She told him through a yawn.

"Tired?" She nodded, "let's get some sleep." He told her and they moved under the covers.

"Goodnight Ray," Lisa murmured.

"I think I know my type. There is one guy," he admitted.

"Hmm?"

"I think I like your brother," he said softly. "I just don't know how to do anything about it." He added sadly.

"It'll work out in the end Ray," Lisa smiled stroking his cheek.

"Please don't say anything."

"I won't. I promise."

"Thank you Lisa."

"No worries."

Ray awoke in the night to whimpering beside him. Lisa appeared to be struggling against something in her sleep, "n-n-no," she groaned.

"Lisa?" He asked softly, trying to wake her gently. "Lisa wake up, it's me, you're safe," he soothed and she woke up, stray tears on her cheeks.

"Ray?" She asked confused.

"You sounded distressed, are you OK?"

"I think so, just a bad dream," she said, but sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked cautiously.

"It was just a memory from when I was a kid, my dad was a bit of an ass. He liked to drink and Halloween wasn't his best time of the year." She seemed to want to leave it there so Ray didn't push. "I always wake up just before Len would get home. He saved me and called the cops that night. When I had nightmares as a kid Len would hold me until I stopped crying and went to sleep. I hate to ask... Could you?"

"Sure Lisa," Ray nodded gently. He laid back against the pillows and let her slip beside him, placing his arms around her protectively.

"Thank you Ray."

"No worries."

The next morning Lisa woke alone in Ray's bed. Her stomach felt uneasy and her head felt sore. On the bedside table there were two aspirin and a glass of water and she could hear Ray moving about in the lounge. Swallowing the pills she stood on shaky legs, steadied and headed out to see him. "Morning."

"Mm, not so loud please."

"Sorry, how're you feeling?"

"Rough, how much did I drink last night?"

"I'm not entirely sure, you started hounding me about getting laid around midnight and I had you here about half past. Do you remember anything?" He asked pouring two mugs of fresh coffee, pushing one across the kitchen table.

"Not much, did we cuddle or something? I remember being held."

"You had a nightmare and asked me to hold you."

"Oh, could you not tell my brother? He worries."

"I won't tell him," Ray assured her. "So, hangover bacon, crispy or?"

"Very crispy and smothered in sauce please."

"Coming up, also, I keep your secret, you won't tell your brother right?"

"I won't. I promise, though I really don't think you'd be met with too much objection."

"Too much?"

"My brother is a stubborn bastard at times but he knows what he likes and you're exactly his type."

"How would you even know that?"

"He took me in to keep me out of foster homes. He had a boyfriend when I was about 14, said he was gonna take care of Len and by extension me. He was smart, he was funny, and he was a real nice guy. Then he broke my brother's heart."

"What happened?"

"His family threatened to cut him off if he didn't cut out the gay and marry this woman they'd picked for him. He gave Len $10,000 and just left. That's when Len opened the businesses and his charity."

"I didn't know he had a charity?"

"Our main input is around the holidays. He uses the money he makes to help less fortunate families. They all know who he is but they don't mind, because he's giving their children opportunities they could never have otherwise. Every year he sponsors a kid from a struggling high school who wants to do something and helps them get a college scholarship. My brother's a good guy. But people only see the parka. They only wanna see Captain Cold. You've never been on a delivery have you?"

"No, what delivery?"

"The stuff you build."

"No, I never needed to, I put the things in storage and they're gone the next morning. Very crispy and smothered in sauce." He said placing a bacon sandwich in front of her.

"Thank you," she said tucking in and moaning gratefully. Ray smiled and tucked into his own breakfast. He was glad he'd not drank heavily last night, even more so that Lisa wouldn't tell her brother what he'd said and was more than willing to keep silent about her nightmare in exchange. "Would you like to see what your builds really do?"

Ray considered and nodded. "Sure, I'll get you some pants, we can take my bike to yours and you can find something to wear." He said, he was already dressed and showered.

An hour later Lisa and Ray arrived at the building they came to work. Parking Ray's bike Lisa remotely unlocked a small blue car and told him to get in the passenger side. They drove through the roughest areas of town, a shanty town at most, fueled by poverty no doubt and stopped outside a brightly coloured building that looked very out of place. "Where are we?"

"Come in," she said parking the car with a grin. Ray followed Lisa up a woodchip path and through glass doors to a bright reception room with cream walls and rainbows. "Hey Allison, how're you?" Lisa asked a girl, probably no older than 17 sitting at the desk with a seemingly dated computer.

"I'm good thanks Lisa, I got the scholarship, I'm gonna get a degree in early childhood and social care."

"That's great, well done."

"Couldn't have done it without your brother. Who's your friend?"

"This is Ray, he's the guy who makes the stuff that just appears in the mornings. He didn't know what he was building, I thought I'd show him. Can you buzz us through?"

"Sure thing." Allison said holding out two lanyards with _Visitor_ written on the cards.

Once through the doors Lisa began explaining. "The kids from this neighborhood their parents are the poorest of the poor. Poverty sucks. My brother opened this place and help give the parents jobs, them an education and a fighting chance in life. They can't help where they come from, and they aren't any less important to this world." Ray nodded and followed her to a door with a picture of an old desktop. "Computer room. You've been building parts for this place, helped fix and upgrade 23 computers." Through the window pane he could see teenagers and they were learning, from the board at the front they were learning how to write a good résumé. "Through there is homework help, for anyone who needs it and this," she pushed a green button and the door, "is the daycare center."

Ray entered a brightly lit and coloured room, full of laughter and learning. There was a cresh with infants crawling on soft flooring, an indoor climbing frame, a juice fridge, colouring and craft tables and reading corners. Ray was impressed. "Lisa!" A small girl ran over to Lisa, she had dark skin and tight ringlets.

"Hey Eden," Lisa swung the little girl, no more than four onto her hip. "How're you?"

"Good, mommy got a new job and she's really happy."

"Good, I'm really glad."

"Mr Ray," Ray felt two small arms wrap around him.

"Hey Aideen," he smiled looking down at her bright green eyes. "You come here?"

"Most days after school and during semester breaks." Ray looked up, Lisa had completely disappeared. "Come colour with us," Aideen insisted tugging on his hand.

"Sure what're we colouring?"

"There's lots of picture to choose from or you can draw one. I'm colouring a kitten and Dani is coloring the Flash while Ethan colours horses."

"Wow, that looks awesome," Ray sat on the ground so he could reach the low table.

"Dani this is who I told you about."

"The smart man who let's you watch the explosions?"

"Hey that was a secret," Ray said faking being wounded.

"I had to tell somebody. You just said not my dad or he would get mad."

"Science is not always safe. Especially things that blow up. No more telling."

"OK." Aideen said. "Sorry."

"It's OK," he smiled and ruffled her hair. Ray began colouring a picture of a flower.

"Hey having fun?" Lisa asked around a half an hour later.

"Yeah, lots."

"Come on, I'll show you the outside, what you made last week is about to open." Ray followed her outside and tried to think what he'd built in the last couple of weeks. He had no idea. He'd only made parts of things, nothing full or complete. "OK, so all the parts you made get transported here, my brother told the parents who can build stuff what it is and here we are." He was standing before an outside play area, not just a play area, it was immaculate, slides, swings climbing walls, and anything a kid could ever want to play on. Some of it was clearly store bought because he had no recollection of building it but the parts he did build he could see a mile off. "OK everybody," Lisa shouted gaining the attention of the eager youngsters. "Special treat, the man who helped create all of this, he built a lot of the parts used to make this today. This is Ray." The children cheered. "And let's not forget your parents and relatives that put this all together for you. Ray do you wanna open this place?" Lisa said holding out a pair of large scissors.

"Um, sure OK, well I hope you kids enjoy many years playing and learning here. Uh, who wants to help cut the ribbon," all the kids began jumping and raising their hands, excitedly calling out. "OK, how about you four down here, you two hold this side and you guys this one, on three OK? One, two, three." He led the scissors through the ribbon, took the scissors and let the kids run past him to play.

"Excuse me, Mr Ray," asked a small voice tugging on his shirt, he looked down to see the little girl, Eden he was sure. "Could you come in and do story time with us?"

"Sure," Ray smiled and let her lead the way inside. "OK, what're we reading?" A small boy handed him a book. "Matilda by Roald Dahl, OK, let's read."


	5. Chapter 5: Slightly Domestic

Chapter 5

Ray couldn't help but look at his co-workers differently anymore. Lisa had been right, the press only wanted to focus on the Parka and the Captain Cold persona. They didn't know or maybe just didn't care about all of the amazing things the rogues had been doing for years, all because of a few small robberies. OK maybe they were big ones and the things that were stolen weren't exactly small or unknown.

He arrived at work on Monday to Mick waiting in the garage for him. "Lisa told us about the other day."

"The center?"

"Yeah, bet you were surprised by that one huh?" Mick asked gruffly as they walked through the building.

"Honestly, yes, I was. I've heard a lot about the Rogues."

"And yet you still wanted to work with us, despite? No rap sheet, not even a parking ticket, _the_ Ray Palmer. Look, I don't care what your motives for wanting to get close to the Rogues, but if anything happens to Aideen and I find out it's because of you? I love my little girl, and for obvious reasons, she's crazy about you. You screw us over and she gets hurt? Sleep with both eyes open."

"I'd never screw anyone over and I wouldn't let anything happen to anyone, especially not Aideen."

Mick nodded, "she uh, told me to give you these, she did some baking yesterday when Len watched her." He held out a container with what appeared to be cookies inside.

"Tell her thank you then." Ray nodded and turned down the corridor to his workshop. He understood Mick's concern. He wasn't the kind of guy that just wakes up and decides to join a gang of criminals. And it wasn't like he'd wanted to go along with it, he'd told his liaison that he didn't think Len or the Rogues were a threat... It hadn't gone well. Threats were made, Ray surrendered. He agreed to carry on with the assignment, despite how much he really did not want to.

After an hour and receiving no assignments Ray headed to the breakroom. Mark was talking on his phone and Axel was texting. "Hey Ray," Axel said not even looking up.

"Hey."

"What's up with you?"

"No work at the minute, where is everyone?"

"Well Shawna is giving Mark a heart attack because she's meant to be on bedrest but she's threatening to take a walk. Mick and Len are at the bar, Hartley is at the Center teaching Makaton to the staff because there's a kid who's deaf and Lisa is God knows where."

"Shawna please, you have to rest. The Dr said so," Mark argued, "look I'll be home soon OK, just take it easy." Mark hung up and dropped over the back of the couch.

"You OK Mark?"

"Shawna slipped on the stairs yesterday, so I took her to the Dr and she's supposed to stay off her feet for a week. She's having other ideas."

"Bedrest isn't exactly fun Mark," Axel said, "when I was a kid I had my appendix out and they made me do three days. Three days of bedrest for a kid in a care home? The worst. A week for a full grown pregnant woman? Nearly impossible."

"Especially since you said she's been going crazy over baby things." Ray added.

"I'm so screwed." Mark sighed while the other two smirked.

At the bar Len and Mick were doing inventory. "Do you think you can watch Aideen this week? The company needs me to do some security work outta town."

"I can for a couple of days, but I'm expecting visitors through the week."

"Why can't you just get a boyfriend like a normal guy?"

"Mick my life isn't normal. It never will be. And I just don't trust people enough."

"Whatever. What about Lisa? Where'd she disappear to?"

"The kid that made our guns, he's in Star City. She wanted to see him again."

"You worried about her?"

"She's a big girl Mick. She can take care of herself. Why don't you get Raymond to watch Aideen, she's crazy about him and the playground is finished so he won't be working on anything."

"I don't know Len."

"Mick there isn't really much choice here, I can have her until Wednesday, sorry Mick, these guys are expensive and it's too late to cancel."

"It's fine. I'll ask him."

Friday after Hartley brought Aideen from the Center to the main lair she went home with Len and her backpack of clothes and school work. Mick was there to say goodbye and she waved him off with Len in the garage. Over the weekend Ray took a shopping trip to furnish the spare room to make it livable. Which meant buying everything from a bed to curtains. He decided on blue and silver for colours, mainly because it would fit in with the rest of his apartment and Aideen's most recent favorite colour seemed to be blue. Once it was complete he was faced with a new problem. The spare room had been where he had been keeping the ATOM suit. Currently it was in three different boxes, no order, just whatever he could fit where. He hid them on the top shelf of his closet. At least he knew they would be out of reach in there.

Only three people knew Len's address, Mick, Lisa and Mark. Because he only really trusted them. And it wasn't his only one, if he was honest. He had his overnight bag, for his 'date' as he told Aideen when she asked why she wasn't staying over all week. Her overnight bag was packed and already in Len's car, in her hands she was holding her Captain Cold and Flash action figures Lisa had gotten her for her last birthday. They amused Mick to no end, Len was less impressed, although in his words they did make a good job of the body work.

Len had never been to Ray's place, but once inside the building Aideen knew exactly where she was going. Once at Ray's door she knocked excitedly while Len was still following her from the elevator. "Hey Aideen." He heard as he approached. "Len."

"Hey, here's her stuff."

"Thanks, do you wanna come in for a coffee?"

"I would but I'm running a little late. Thanks though. OK sweetie, behave."

"Yes Uncle Len." Len hugged her and went on his way. Ray closed the door and showed Aideen to her room.

"OK, what should we order for dinner?" He asked, he'd set out all of the take out menus he had on the table for her to choose from. "What's uncle Len been feeding you?"

"Burger last night, Chinese the night before."

"OK, no burgers or Chinese tonight. Pizza, Indian or Thai food."

"Pizza."

"Alright, what toppings are we having?"

"Tuna, onions and jalapenos."

"OK, least your dad won't have to worry about you kissing boys."

"Daddy says if a boy can't handle the heat he isn't worth me kissing. But I think he just likes fire and heat too much." Aideen shrugged and Ray smiled, trying not to laugh. "Can I play on the Xbox?"

"OK, only your games," he told her dialing the phone as she shuffled off of the chair.

"Minecraft?"

"Your world only."

"Yay!"

After placing the order Ray hooked the second controller up so he could help her build, listening as she told him what she wanted to add. Today she wanted to add a viewing tower to her house they'd been building, with a water elevator, which he was happy to teach her to build. After dinner he let her call her dad and they he put on a movie before putting her to bed.

Thursday morning Ray stood outside his building with her waiting for the school bus with Aideen. Unfortunately he wasn't an expert at hair so she'd attempted to braid it herself. Luckily her teacher knew of the arrangement and Aideen assured him the woman would redo her hair for her.

After seeing her onto the bus with her lunch box he got ready for work, taking the car Len had left in the parking garage, since he didn't want to risk taking Aideen on the bike, he knew Mick took her on his a lot, but he didn't really want to take the risk, at risk of his life. When he got to his work station he had an email from Len with his schedule for the day. It seemed he would be busy. His first job was at the bar, installing new Wi-Fi and registers and a security system. Then he had to go to an address he'd not been to before to install more security. Next he would be at the bakery where he was installing a new desktop in Len's office and lastly he was needed to do some fixing at the Center and he could take Aideen home after that.

Changing into his uniform he called the suppliers for the parts he needed and took the unmarked truck to the bar. Axel was setting up for the day and let him in. "Hey, is the security system here?"

"Yeah, it's in the back, there's monitors and some other stuff," he told Ray while refilling the beer fridge.

"Got it."

He installed the Wi-Fi and the registers first, mainly because Axel needed to set the registers up before they opened, then he got to work on the cameras. "Ray, can I talk to you a minute?" Axel asked him as he finished up.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I don't really know who I can talk to about this, me and Mark don't really talk, certainly can't go to Hartley and the girls would probably freak out."

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

"There's this guy, we've hooked up a few times but I want to make it into more, but he has a kid and I don't think he's looking for anything like that. Plus, he's kinda older and I don't want him to think of me as a kid."

"Well you never know until you talk to his Axel," Ray said, "try showing him you're not just a kid, and by that I don't mean stop shaving and drinking beer." He told him. "Been there, done that," he added quietly. "Look, if you're serious about him, you'll just have to take that chance."

"Thanks Ray, um, the others don't have to know about this right?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

Ray worked through his other appointments before arriving at the Center where he quickly resolved the problems they were having with the security systems before picking Aideen up. "Have a god day at school today?"

"It was OK," she shrugged "my tummy hurts," she told him as they reached his apartment building.

"Hurts how? Do you feel sick?"

"A little," she said.

"Where does it hurt?"

"All over," she answered, he put his hand to her forehead, she felt abnormally warm.

"Well daddy's still working and Aunt Lisa is still gone, shall we call uncle Len, see what he thinks?" Aideen nodded, reaching up to be lifted. "Alight, as soon as we get inside. What should we have to eat tonight?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well maybe later, you go put your bag in your room, I'll call him."

 _"This had better be good."_ Len said as he answered the phone.

"Aideen's sick, I'm not sure what to do."

There was a pause on the end of the line, " _i'll be over soon."_ He said and hung up. Ray attempted to get Aideen to eat something, the girls at the center had told him she had refused her after school snack, so she hadn't eaten anything since school lunch. He had just put her a movie on when Len arrived.

"Hey, she's in the lounge."

Len nodded and went straight through, Ray followed and watched Len's interaction with Aideen. "Hey sweetie, you not feeling well?" She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts." She said quietly.

"Yeah? Come on, let's go and I'll call your dad," he said preparing to lift her.

"But Ray was going to show me how to build something on Minecraft later."

"Sweetie you aren't very well."

"Please can I stay?"

"Mick won't be here until the morning, I don't mind watching her another night. I did promise." Ray said from the doorway.

"OK, but I'm sticking around, just in case." Len resolved.

"No problem," Ray said folding his arms, "OK, let's try this again, what're we having for dinner?"

"Could I have cereal?" Aideen asked softly.

"Cereal you can have. But no extra sugar." Aideen nodded and Ray went to the kitchen to pour it. Ray brought a bowl of Cheerios to the coffee table and dropped a pillow for Aideen to sit on as she continued to watch her movie. She ate slowly, but at least she was eating. After eating she and Ray introduced Len to Minecraft on Xbox, giving him a detailed tour of her world before she fell asleep at the console. Already in her PJs from feeling poorly Ray put her to bed and saved their work before turning the machine off turning to Len. "So..."

"Don't mind me, I'm just here in case she needs me," he told Ray, "go about your evening."

"OK, um, help yourself to anything in the kitchen," he said reactivating the machine and switching games, playing online he joined Mark in an online game, putting on his headset, only pausing when Mick's name lit up his phone. "Hello? Yeah, she's asleep, Len's here, she fell asleep playing Xbox. Yeah she ate cereal, it was the only thing she could eat. Yeah sure," he turned to Len, "Mick wants a word," Len nodded taking the phone, leaving the room to talk privately. Ray turned his attention back to the game and Mark who was yelling down the headset about covering him. Len returned and Ray logged off after securing a win for him and Mark in the tournament they were currently entered. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, he's on his way back from Gotham now, should be here by 11 tomorrow, wants to keep her off school."

"Alright. Did you wanna order anything in for dinner?"

"I could eat. Your choice."

"Indian OK?"

"Sounds good, I know a place, what do you have?"

"Lamb Balti with rice and naan?"

"OK, I'll be back, it's a little outta delivery range, will you be OK if she wakes up?"

"I'll be OK, how much-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Len-"

"Seriously, don't worry about it." He said and walked out of the apartment without another word. Sighing Ray dropped down onto his couch and put the news on quietly, checking in on Aideen before being able to fully relax. He was trying hard not to think of the implications of having Len so close that evening. Not that he objected but the not-so-innocent thoughts hadn't been very quiet recently. Especially the other night seeing his ass in the jeans he'd been wearing. Len returned after 25 minutes, claiming to have called in the order on the walk to the car. Ray couldn't deny, it was one of the best Baltis he'd ever tasted.

"Where is this place? This is one of the best things I've ever tasted."

"It's not far from the bar, me and the guys sometimes order after a tough shift."

"Cool. I'm getting a drink, beer?"

"Sure."

The evening continued in a casual and comfortable fashion, the pair of them opting to retire shortly after 10PM. Ray brought Len a spare duvet and pillow from the closet and left him. Ray tossed for a short while, the comfortable proximity to Len was gone, but him being the other side of the door did nothing to let him rest. Ray damned his attraction to Len, this was hardly the time. He was haunted again by dreams, which he prayed weren't too loud.

The next day he woke to the smell of fresh coffee and Len cooking in his kitchen. Aideen was watching T.V. still looking pale and miserable, but she was eating. That was something. "Morning, pancakes?"

"Um, sure, where did you get ingredients to make pancakes?"

"I took a walk this morning. How do you eat?"

"Generally I eat takeout and leftovers." Ray told him.

"Yeah, no, not happening. You're stocked up for about a week."

"Len no, I'm never here, I don't need to have food in."

"Actually this week you do. She's sick. You've been exposed. I have limited staff numbers. Can't afford either of us to pass it on. You're stuck here for a week." Len informed him.

"What exactly am I meant to do all week?"

"I don't know, go see your mother, travel, pretend you're still dead, just don't infect the others. It's bad enough that Shawna is on restricted work, now I'm down me, you _and_ Mick."

Ray paused, he'd never thought of it like that. "Fine, I guess." He sighed, this was going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6: Mickster and Penguins

Chapter 6

Mid December and Ray and Axel had gotten closer since their chat in the bar. Ray was in the bar while Axel was working, but it was quiet, so Axel could stand by Ray and talk. "So did you ever get anywhere with that guy? The older one with the kid?"

"Actually yeah, we've been on three dates since." Axel told him smiling.

"Well I'm happy for you," Ray told him, "who's working the kitchen?"

"Mardon."

"Great, can I get some Chili-cheese-fries? Extra hot."

"Sure," Axel told him sending the order through, he didn't charge, Len never charged the Rogues for food in the bar.

"Damn, make it to go, something's broken at the bakery."

"No problem, game night still on?"

"Yeah, show up after your shift, I'm ordering Pizza so text me what you want on it." Ray said texting the girls he'd be there soon. "I'm gonna go get the van and the tools I'll pick 'em up on my way back."

Across town in a nice looking house, in a nice neighborhood Mick and Len were working through a pile of toys they were wrapping for Aideen for Christmas. Lisa had taken her to the skating rink after school to keep her out of the house. "Think you could babysit Friday night?"

"Sure, work again?"

"Actually no, I got another date."

"Four dates in as many weeks, you getting serious?"

"Not really, I just want to be sure before Aideen finds out. You've seen how quickly she gets attached."

"You're being smart about it. Any chance on me getting a name?"

"Neither of us are ready yet Snart. Maybe soon."

"Sure I'll watch her, bring her over after school, I'll be at the bakery, and she can help me decorate Shawna's baby shower cake."

"Baby shower?"

"Lisa's idea, just the girls." Len clarified and Mick nodded. "Hello? On my way."

"What happened?"

"Something happened at the bakery, Leanne's in the emergency room and half the stock is unsellable."

Ray arrived at the bakery, half through his fries, to find the girls stood outside. "What happened?"

"The lightbulbs just exploded, we can't see anything and we can't sell half the stuff we have, Leanne got cut and had to go to the emergency room."

"OK, calm down, let me look, um, keys?" Julie unlocked the door and let him in. There were shards of glass everywhere.

"We tried to pick up and get rid of some of it but it was really hot."

"No worries, I'll sort it, are there any intact bulbs?"

"Only in the kitchen. But they're different bulbs."

"OK, I'm gonna run to the store and get some more, better ones, I won't be long. Did you call Len?"

"Yeah, right after you."

"OK, back soon."

Friday Mick dropped Aideen off at the bakery after school, reminding her to "be good" before watching her run behind the counter to see Len. Aideen was Mick's world, he needed to know Axel was in for the long haul before he let his daughter know. He knew Axel cared about her, the whole team did, it was hard not to, but stepping up to become a more permanent part of her life, as Mick's partner, he couldn't rush. He'd made that mistake once before. When Aideen had been just short of four, before all of the meta-human crap began. Mick had let a guy he'd met up with a few times meet his daughter and Aideen loved him.

Then it turned sour, this guy took everything. Even Aideen's toys. He robbed them blind. Mick was lucky Len was around even then and he had a code. They just made their first heist together. That was when Len found out about Aideen. And he was very protective over her.

After dropping her off he went back to his home to prepare dinner. Their first date they had traveled to Key Stone for a Dinner out. Their second date Axel had ordered take out and they watched a film on his couch. Tonight Mick was cooking, Lasagna with side salad. He never admitted it to anyone, well, maybe Len but cooking was his guilty pleasure. Aideen never went without a good meal made from fresh ingredients. If things got serious, he contemplated, maybe neither would Axel. After finishing his food prep he swept around the lounge putting away stray toys and films. Axel arrived just after 7, his lanky frame dressed in smart black jeans and a dark red dress shirt with a dinner jacket. Mick smiled as he saw him, he looked good. Axel had been to Mick's place before, summer barbeques and Aideen's last birthday party, but never before had he felt this nervous. "Hey," Axel smiled.

"Hi," Mick said moving aside to let him in, Axel pecked his cheek as he passed. "Dinner will be 25 minutes. Drink?"

"Sure, thanks. Nothing too strong, I'm on the bike." Mick handed him a lite beer.

"I only drink Lite at home, just in case."

"Lite is very good with me," Axel smiled. "So, what's the plan?"

"Dinner, a movie that doesn't include songs that I know every last word to," Axel chuckled, "and then your call, I guess we'll see." Mick told him. Axel smiled and closed the distance between them, to kiss Mick softly.

"I guess we will," he replied. Mick served dinner and they sat to eat. "This is really good. I need to learn to cook like this."

"They never taught you to cook in the homes?"

"Nope, either microwave it or put it in the oven. Nothing fresh."

"I could teach you a few things," Mick offered.

"That'd be great, it's a date then."

"It is," Mick smiled, a real genuine smile, the kind Axel had only seen him give Aideen, right then, and he felt like the luckiest guy in Central City.

The next day Aideen was helping Len decorate the cakes for the bakery. "What time is my daddy gonna pick me up?"

"I don't know, why I thought you liked helping me decorate?" Len said as he guided her hands with the piping bag.

"I do, but daddy is always really happy after he has a date. He lets me have ice-cream before dinner," she grinned.

"Really, who told you he was on a date?"

"Aunt Lisa last week."

"And you're OK with him seeing someone again?" Len asked carefully, remembering how she was after the last time.

"Daddy promised no more bad men. He never breaks promises."

"OK sweetie, finished here, let's go put these cupcakes in the front for the girls."

"Alright."

Mick arrived to pick her up a couple of hours later to find her behind the counter in an apron serving customers with Len. After the customers filtered out Aideen rushed under the counter to hug her dad. "Have fun with uncle Len?"

"Yep, he showed me how to do the swirls on the cupcakes."

"And he put you to work I see."

"Leanne called in sick, she got bored in the office."

"OK, come on, I believe I promised you a trip to the zoo to see the new penguins."

"Yay, they're my favorites. Did the babies hatch yet?"

"Last week, I checked." Mick assured her.

"Hold up, come back under here Aideen," Len said fishing $20 out of his pocket. "Four hours here, $5 an hour, buy a new penguin for the colony in your room OK?"

"Thank you uncle Len!" She called hugging him.

"You earned it, those cookies didn't decorate themselves. Go have fun."

Mick paid their entry to the zoo and let Aideen pull him straight past everything else to the penguin enclosure where he picked her up so she could see the babies. "They're so fuzzy," she said as one ruffled his little body. "Can I have a pet penguin? Please daddy?"

"We've been over this, no pet penguins. Where would it live?"

"In my room and when it gets too hot, it can sit in the fridge."

"We can't keep a penguin in the fridge," Mick smiled seeing her little face fall, "but how about we name one of them and sponsor it?"

"Can we? Please?"

"Of course we can, an early present, OK?"

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome sweetie." He pressed a kiss to her hair and took her to the desk to enquire about adopting a penguin. The lady behind the desk showed Aideen all of the pictures of the new babies and told her which were boys and which girls that were available for adoption were.

"Daddy can we adopt this one?" She asked pointing to a male penguin that looked like a big ball of fuzz.

"Sure, what're you gonna call him?"

"He looks like a Monty."

"Monty the penguin, great choice," the lady told her, "are we sticking with that?"

"Yes, Monty."

"Monty it is, go watch them swim while I fill in the paperwork and pay."

"Can't I help?"

"Not this time sweetie, grown up stuff."

"OK. I'm gonna go look around for Monty." She grinned running back over to the glass and standing on her toes. When she was gone Mick asked about the different adoption packets she could have, deciding to go for the biggest one. She would get letters and pictures, Christmas and birthday cards, free entry to the zoo to see him for a year and one of his baby feathers preserved in glass and the certificate and a photo to go next to his on the adoption wall.

"Did you find him?"

"He's over there," she pointed him out to her dad.

"OK let them take a picture for the wall," he told her and stood out of the way to avoid being recognized. "Alright, should we get dinner and look at the rest of the animals? We can come back before we leave."

"OK, bye Monty," she waved through the glass as they left.

That evening Mick carried a worn-out Aideen and her new stuffed toy penguin, also named Monty to bed, just as it began to rain. Mick kicked off his shoes, got a beer out of the fridge and put on the hockey game, finally able to put his feet up. The game was in the second period when there was a knock at the door. Confused he went to answer it, he found Axel. "What're you doing? Aideen is upstairs. Come in."

"I didn't know where else to go. My dad, he turned up and threw me out of my own house when I told him I was seeing a guy and not a girl."

"Want me to have words?"

"No, no, just... I don't know, all my life I tried to find him and now? He threw me out of my own place Mick. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, calm down, it'll be alright." Mick said pulling Axel into his arms.

"I got home and he was waiting for me, said he just wanted to hang out, and said he felt bad about getting me locked up that time."

"Everything will be fine-"

"Daddy?" A small voice asked from behind them. Aideen was stood at the foot of the stairs clutching Monty. "Why is Axel sad?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "Does he need a hug?"

"I think he does sweetie," Mick said. Axel turned and lifted her to hug her.

"Don't be sad." She said to him, "my penguins make me happier, this is Monty, he could make you happier." He smiled as she offered him the penguin.

"Thank you sweetie."

"You make my daddy happy. You should be happy too," Aideen smiled.

"What?"

"You're the person making my daddy happy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, he is," Mick said softly. "Is that OK with you?" He asked her.

"Yes," she said hugging Axel again.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Is it still secret from everyone else?" She asked.

"Yeah honey, but just for now. OK?" Aideen nodded, laying her head on Axel's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"No," she yawned.

"Time for bed," Mick told her, "go change for bed OK?"

"OK," she grumbled. Axel let her down and she scurried upstairs, pushing Monty into his hands with a smile.

"I'm gonna put her to bed, go to my room, find something dry. I won't be long."

Axel followed Aideen upstairs and Mick locked the front door, turned off the TV and went to put his daughter to bed for the second time that night.


	7. Chapter 7:Monday Blues? Add Smut!

Chapter 7

December 18th Len was throwing a Christmas party for all his staff and the Rogues in the bar. The day before, Friday Ray was in his workshop, joking around with Lisa while they ate Chinese take-out for lunch. "Oh, Axel told me he's bringing the guy he's been seeing recently. Apparently it worked out."

"Funny, Mick said the same thing. You don't think?"

"What? No way. Oh my God, they are. You know what, that explains a lot."

"It really does."

"Is Shawna coming tonight? Mark was on the fence."

"I don't know, she told me she might, but no guarantee." Lisa told him. "I'm really happy that her and Mark are settling down but I miss hanging out with her sometimes. Does that make me a bad friend?"

"No, Lisa, it's OK to miss your friend. But it has freed you up to pursue a certain tech genius and I don't mean me. How is Cisco?"

"He's good. I'm actually leaving early to go to a movie with him tomorrow. Don't get ahead of yourself, it's just a date." She told him.

"Still progress." He smiled at her.

"Still progress," she agreed. "OK so what're you wearing tomorrow?"

"Why does it matter?" Ray asked.

"Because I may have been drunk but my brain is like a sponge, you like my brother, so, what're you wearing?"

"Probably something similar to what I wore the other week we went out."

"No way, come on, lock up," Lisa told him throwing the take-out container in the trash.

"Lisa I'm on call, I can't leave."

"Sure you can, hand me your phone." Knowing it was hopeless to resist he handed over his phone. "Here," she tossed it back to him. "Now the calls will be forwarded. Come on, let's go already."

The next night Ray arrived at the club with Lisa just before 8. He was wearing a pair of... snug- would be the best way to describe them- dark wash jeans and a deep navy button down with a black blazer over the top. Once inside they put their coats in Len's office and Ray rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and Lisa brushed her fingers through his hair to make sure it would stay put before they went to the bar.

The bar was fairly full. Ray knew most of Len's employees of his various businesses but there were still a few people he was unfamiliar with. Ten minutes after he and Lisa had arrived Mick and Axel walked through the door, they had an arm comfortably around each other and they looked very happy as they got caught under mistletoe and shared a kiss. They came over to where Ray and Lisa were standing and ordered their drinks, Axel turned to them and hugged Lisa. "Are you happy?" She asked him.

"Very happy. Mick makes me very happy." He replied to her and smiled widely at the approval he saw on her face.

Len joined them later, just in time to see Lisa off for her date with Cisco and the party went on, Len made his rounds talking to each employee, discretely handing them Christmas card containing a hefty Christmas Bonus. An additional four figures for their paychecks.

Shortly after midnight, when Ray had a pleasant buzz going and Mick and Axel could only be seen when the disco lights hit the corner of the room Ray found himself talking to Len. They were both drinking beers as they talked, mainly work stuff. The drinks ran empty and Len headed behind the bar to get them both another, hold Ray's across the bar to him. Their fingers brushed and they paused as they heard sniggering. "What's so funny Rathaway?" Len asked, he was clearly drunk out of his mind.

Ray looked up, "shit," he cursed. Hanging from the bar was mistletoe. Len inwardly cursed his sister who had hung it all about a week before.

"Rules is rules," Hartley slurred.

"Go hit on the DJ or something," Len told him and Hartley gave the guy a once over before walking towards him. "He's going home with a bruise or two. So, um, is this OK?" He asked, his eyes darting to the mistletoe and back to Ray.

"Sure, rules are rules right?" Ray said, he should have known then he wasn't thinking clearly, but he leaned towards his boss anyway. Len closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together pleasantly surprised at how soft Ray's lips were. Ray shifted to get more comfortable as neither of them withdrew from the kiss, his hand moving to the back of Len's neck as the older man deepened the kiss. After what seemed like definitely not enough time Len pulled back from the kiss, resting their foreheads together as they took deep breaths.

"I have to go," Len said and darted away, out from the back of the bar and through the crowds before Ray could say anything to stop him.

"Shit."

The next morning Ray stood on his fire escape sipping his coffee. His lips still tingled from last night. If he hadn't been drinking he'd have had a clear head and he could have not kissed Len like he had. Shortened it to just a peck, stopped Len before they had gone too far. But he hadn't. And his inability to control himself had brought on another bout of not so innocent dreams that haunted him into the early hours of the morning. Len's lips on his lips. Len's lips on his neck. Len's lips on his body. Len's lips on his- No. He couldn't think about that. Not now. Not ever.

Mick and Axel had gotten home late and both of them had passed out minutes after hitting the mattress in their room. Unfortunately for them, unlike an alarm clock, children had no snooze button. "Daddy, Axel, time to get up," Aideen cheered loudly.

"Aideen why?" Axel groaned rolling over, away from her.

"Daddy wake up," Aideen said shaking him. "You left your phone downstairs, Uncle Len keeps calling you." She said handing it to him.

"Snart this better be good." Mick ground out as Aideen climbed in between him and Axel.

 _"Something happened last night."_

"What's this gotta do with me?"

 _"I kissed him."_

"Him who?" Mick grumbled, he was too tired and too hungover for this shit.

 _"Raymond Palmer."_

"Fine, be there soon." Mick hung up and sighed. "I gotta go talk to Len, stay outta trouble and try not to torture Axel." He told his daughter.

"OK," she yawned.

Mick arrived at the bar where Len was doing some clean up. "What happened?"

"My sister put mistletoe up and we got caught. Something happened, it went beyond a peck. I couldn't help myself." Len sighed. "Now I don't know what to do. Lisa can't know. She'll kill me."

"It's just a kiss Snart."

"It wasn't though. We both felt more than that. I got outta there as soon as I could, but just couldn't help it." Len had given up sweeping and was leaning against the bar. "What do I do Mick? You're my best friend, any advice would be nice."

"You said yourself there was something about the kid. Something different, right?"

"Right."

"Then go with it. Len, you never enjoy yourself, why not see where it goes?" Mick said, it was far from his usual advice, but even he knew he was different now. "Everyone deserves a chance at happiness, even you. Can I go? I'm hanging out my ass right now."

"Yeah you can go," Len said, "sorry if I woke you. You're right though. Maybe it is time I tried to be happy for once."

"Whatever." Mick called walking out the door.

Len knew he was right, he just didn't know how to talk to Ray, although Mick had another point, hangovers don't make good brains for thinking. Pushing off of the bar he went to his office and dropped onto the couch and was out before he knew it.

Monday Ray only received a text from Len, telling him that the Center was out for the holidays and he needed to go in and update their entire computer systems. It would take him about two maybe three days. Then he would just be on call from his personal cell phone until after Christmas. Ray sighed, he may have just fucked up any kind of future with the Rogues.

Christmas Eve Ray called his mother, told her he loved her. He really wished he could visit, but his brother would be there and that was the last thing he wanted. That evening he went to Mick's place, he'd been invited to Rogues Christmas dinner. "Christmas sweater's a non-optional must." Lisa had told him. So he put on his sweater, pulled on his jacket and took the bike, his backpack overflowing with Christmas presents. He didn't expect anything in return, but Mick was feeding him and according to Axel, his food was to die for. Plus these people had accepted him as one of their own in a way that the Arrow's team never had. He felt at home. He just hoped that wasn't about to change.

"Ray! Ray! Look what I got in the mail today." Aideen cried bouncing excitedly.

"A Christmas card, who's it from?"

"My penguin at the zoo, he's called Monty, look they sent a picture," she grinned.

"He's a cute little guy. Here, go put these under the tree OK? Your dad in the kitchen?"

"Yep."

"Hey guys." Ray said stepping into the kitchen. Everyone had turned up, even Mark and Shawna, all wearing stupid looking sweaters.

"Hey," the adults chorused. The only person not present was Len. And Ray hadn't heard from him since Monday. He arrived just as they were sitting down to eat earning a dirty look from his sister considering how much he grills her for being late. Ray enjoyed the meal, Mick's cooking was amazing, it reminded him of the cook his family had had when he was a child. After dinner Mick let Aideen pick one present to open and she chose one from him and Axel, which was a new scooter, which he promised her she could ride once the snow Mark had graced them with had cleared up.

At 8 Aideen went to bed, excited about Christmas the next morning and Mick and Axel brought down her other Christmas presents and everyone began putting on their coats. Ray was confused, but Shawna, who was staying put explained. "All the kids who go to the Center, the under-privileged ones, Lisa buys presents and wraps them, they're going to deliver them. You should go too. I'm staying here with Aideen." She told him and he nodded. Lisa grabbed his arm, declaring he was going with her since this was her thing and he was new. Mick and Len, Hartley, Mark and Axel and Len and Lisa took cars to her place where all the gifts were stashed. She's sorted them into bags per child and into three piles dependent on where they lived. The Center catered for 90 people under the age of 18, 57 of which were under the age of 10 which equated to just under 33 families. So the teams had 11 families each to visit.

Lisa drove through the deprived part of Central City pulling up to the first house and Ray read the children's names from the list who lived here. Two young boys, one Aideen's age and one in the Day Care Unit of the Center. The older of the boys was Ethan, the boy Aideen had been colouring with the first day he'd visited the Center. Lisa knocked, holding the Santa Sack with the toddler toys in and a woman, no older than Lisa opened the door, smiled and invited them in.

The evening continued in a similar fashion. Ray enjoyed himself, it felt so good to give back to people who really deserved it, and it made him wonder why he never considered doing it before. Lisa dropped him back off at Mick's and he took his bike home.

Christmas morning Ray called his mom again, knowing his brother wouldn't be there and spent two hours talking, really talking to her. After making his breakfast, blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes he opened the few gifts under his tree that he had put up while babysitting Aideen so she could help him decorate. His mom had sent him some in the mail and he had a couple from his close friends in the Rogues. Mark had gotten him a new game for his Xbox, one he hadn't played before and made a mental note to try it later. Lisa had given him a Weasley-style Sweater from the Harry Potter films which he smiled it, he'd gotten her the same thing; they both loved the movies and had had long nights debating the books. As he made coffee he heard something like movement in his bedroom and then on his fire escape. "Crap," seriously? He thought, who robbed on Christmas? He sprinted through and looked out but whoever it had been was long gone. Turning he tried to work out what had been stolen, but he found nothing missing or moved. Only a wrapped package on his bed. _'Raymond x.'_ It was written in a familiar script that he knew to be Len's. No, he thought, his boss had not broken into his apartment to give him a Christmas present. But nobody else called him by his full name.

Only Len.

Slightly nervous he unwrapped the package until he was holding in his hands a Limited First Edition and Signed copy of Orson Welles _War of the Worlds_ and a CD of the original 1938 radio broadcast.

This was a book he's been trying to track down for years and he'd never mentioned it to anyone- except Lisa. But Lisa wouldn't have told her brother about that, would she? No way, he thought, it was purely coincidence. It had to be. Except it was too exact. He decided to ask her about it.

 _"Hello?"_

"Merry Christmas Lisa."

 _"Merry Christmas to you too. Something up?"_

"Yeah, did you mention to your brother the book I was trying to find?"

 _"I don't think I did, why do you ask?"_

"Well I think he just broke into my apartment and left it wrapped immaculately I might add, on my bed, and signed it _Raymond_ with a kiss."

 _"I swear I have never told him that. Are you sure it was him?"_

"Only he calls me Raymond."

 _"That is a little weird. Wait he broke in?"_

"From the fire escape."

 _"Want me to have a word?"_

"No, no, I'll call him. Have a nice day Lisa."

 _"Bye Ray."_

Ray spent most of his day trying to work out how to approach the subject with Len. Knowing his boss he would just deny it, but Ray knew it could only have been him.

Shortly before four when Len was at Mick's with his sister for Christmas Dinner his phone vibrated on the coffee table as he and Aideen worked on the Christmas Yule Log. "Lisa can you see what that is?"

"It's a text from Ray," she said and continued before he could get the phone from her, " _I know you'll deny it but thank you for the book, it's exactly what I've been looking for. Again, thank you.'"_ It buzzed again. "An _'X_ '. He called me about that this morning, he's only mentioned that book to me and he knows it was from you, how did you know about that?" She asked suspicious.

Len sighed, he couldn't deny it was from him. "I may have seen the auction on eBay open on his laptop when I went to his workshop. But he closed it and never bid." Len told her.

"He showed it to me, Len that book was-"

"I know what it cost Lisa. He deserved it, he's worked really hard and he's had a bit of a rough year."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact you have the hots for him."

"I do not have the hots for anyone."

"What does that mean?" They cursed, they had forgotten Aideen was there with them.

"It means he likes him, very much, like your daddy likes Axel," Lisa explained it as best she could.

"I don't-"

"How come?" Aideen asked again and Lisa smirked.

"He does Aideen, he just can't admit it," Lisa grinned at the child.

"Don't you like Ray Uncle Len?"

Len sighed, he couldn't lie to Aideen. "I do like him sweetie, very much, but to grownups, it's very complicated."

"Why not talk to him?" She asked, Len loved and hated how perceptive she was.

"Honestly? Because it scares me a little."

"You said nothing scares Captain Cold." She said folding her arms over her apron.

"That was before I met Ray," he told her softly.

"Ray isn't scary. Just talk," Aideen told him matter of factly.

"OK honey, I'll talk to him OK?"

"OK."

He took his phone back from his sister and texted Ray. 'Don't worry about it, to me, you're more than worth it.' He hesitated before adding an 'x' and hit send. "There, now back to decorating," he said, keen to get Aideen less focused on him and Ray and back to Christmas.

Ray and Len didn't see or hear from each other until Len text him about the New Year's Eve party to ask if he was going. Taken slightly back by the sudden forwardness of the text, he hesitated but replied he would be going, Lisa had promised to drag him there. Ray reused his outfit from the Christmas party and nervously tweaked his hair in the mirror. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it wasn't like it was a date or anything. It was a party, in a bar and all the Rogues minus Mark and Shawna would be there.

He got to the bar at 10:30, Lisa was the first person he saw and she had someone with her. It was Cisco! Ray had to hide, he zipped through the crowd and into the office where he shed his coat and texted her. ' _What is Cisco doing here? He could blow my cover?- Ray_ '. He got back a barely readable text about Cisco's brother being a dick so he left the family party to be with Lisa. Great, Ray thought, he was stuck in the office to avoid being seen. He really did think Cisco was a great guy, but if he saw him drunk, who knew who he'd text. "Raymond?"

"Seriously? Can't you use Ray like everyone else?"

"Raymond, why're you hiding?" Len asked.

"Your sister has Cisco out there, I can't risk him seeing me. He's drunk."

"Too bad, I'll have Axel bring you something from behind the bar Raymond."

"Keep calling me that I'll call you Leonard."

"I look forward to it Raymond." Ray rolled his eyes as Len left, he's clearly had a bit to drink. Len returned himself with a bottle of Whisky and two glasses. "Drinking alone is no fun."

They sat and drank on the couch in Len's office "I never thanked you properly, for the book," Ray said some time later.

"You texted me."

"I know but I meant to thank you in person. You know? Thank you Leonard, I've been after that book for some time, I've read it twice this week."

"You're welcome Raymond."

"Do you have to call me that?" He asked, with disgust on his face. "The only other person who calls me that was my asshole brother and my stupid father who named me after himself. Our family history has all the oldest boys taking either the name Raymond or Michael. I was meant to be a Michael, but he called me Raymond. If I ever have a son, I'm calling him Michael, I couldn't ever name my son after myself."

"It's a good name. Raymond, Michael. Both of them. But Raymond suits you. I couldn't see you as a Michael."

"Thanks-" He was interrupted by the countdown to the New Year coming from the bar.

 _"3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR. Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And days o' lang syne!"_ As the song continued Ray and Len just looked at each other.

"What the hell," Ray said surging forward to kiss Len again, unlike last time, with feeling. Len reacted instantly to the kiss, returning pressure against Ray's still soft lips, shifting closer to him on the couch. Len took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue meeting Ray's making them both let out a groan.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" Asked Len breathlessly as Ray panted once they parted for air. Ray nodded, not trusting his voice and snatched his jacket from the stand as Len lead him out and through the crowd to hail a cab. They barely managed to stay calm and separated for the whole ride back to Ray's place which was closer than Len's. They broke again in the elevator, Len pressing Ray into the wall, wrestling him out of his jacket. Once in the apartment they kicked off their shoes and Ray dragged him to his bedroom, immediately starting to work on Len's deep red shirt, quickly working the buttons and pushing it over his shoulders, marveling at his toned body. His lips attacked Len's neck and jaw as Len worked to get Ray out of his clothes. Impatient they both kicked off their jeans and Ray sat on the edge of his bed, pulling Len to him by his hips.

"How do you wanna do this?" He asked pulling Len out of his underpants and beginning to slowly jerk him off.

"I don't mind either way," Len told him.

"You top me this time, never bottomed before, really wanna give it a go. I'll top you next time."

"Next time?"

"Definitely a next time," Ray grinned and took Len fully into his mouth with no warning. Len held onto Ray's shoulder and fisted a hand lightly in his hair to keep himself steady as Ray sucked his cock.

"Mm fuck," Len breathed out as Ray's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and he sucked the head. "Oh Raymond." Ray stopped sucking but continued to jerk him off leisurely, standing to kiss him again.

"Maybe you should call me Ray," he said stepping out of his own pants and shuffling back on the bed, inviting Len to join him. Len climbed over him, kissing him deeply, their hard cocks rubbing together.

"Condoms and lube?"

"Top draw," Ray said and laid back as Len found what he needed. "How do you want me for this?"

"Over here," Len said kneeling beside the bed, he pulled Ray's hips to the edge and pushed him so he was laid on his back, Ray's hand moved to his cock, stroking it slowly. Len leaned forward to tease Ray's hole and balls with his tongue.

"Mmph, shit," Ray gasped as Len's tongue licked straight over his hole and all the way to his balls and over his cock, pushing Ray's hand away for a minute. Ray heard the cap of the lube go and the squelch of the lube being forced from the bottle. Len warmed it up by rubbing it between his fingers.

"This might feel odd, if it's too much, tell me and we can switch," Ray nodded and let his head fall back to a pillow he'd pulled under his head. He felt Len's finger press against his entrance and bit his lip as it pushed past and inside of him, just half way before being pulled out again. "Breath Ray," Len reminded him pushing inside of him once more, this time a little deeper, slowly working him open. After a minute or so he tested the stretch by adding a second finger, pausing as Ray tensed slightly before relaxing around the intrusion. "Everything OK?" Ray nodded, his eyes sliding shut as Len continued to press his two fingers into him. "Try on your front," Len suggested pulling his fingers out and crawling onto the bed behind Ray, applying more lube before slipping his two fingers back inside him. With the new position it didn't take him long before his finger stroked over Ray's prostate making him curse and jerk his hips forward. Now that he had found what he was looking for Len worked in a third finger before ripping open the condom and rolling it down his hard cock, applying lube to himself before repositioning Ray's hips a little higher and moving between his knees. "Keep breathing and tell me to stop if you need to, OK?" Len asked rubbing his cock between Ray's ass.

"OK," he said and he felt the thick, blunt tip of Len's cock press against his entrance, "oh fuck," he muttered clutching at the pillow under him and biting his lips. Slowly Len pushed on, pausing after the head to let Ray adjust to him, stroking his back encouragingly. "Keep going," Ray panted and Len pushed forward slowly, before too long he felt Ray pushing back against his cock. Len set a slow and leisurely pace, thrusting inside Ray, his front flush to his back he pressed kisses to Ray's shoulders and cheek making shallower movements inside him. "Ah fuck yes," Ray said as Len hit his prostate again. "Stop, wait," Ray said and Len pulled out of him.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna see you, touch you, can we-?"

"Sure, lay back," Len smiled, pressing their lips together he nestled between Ray's legs, lining his cock back up with Ray's entrance, easing it back into him as they kissed. Ray held onto Len's shoulders, running his hands over Len's body as the pace increased, and the new angle allowed Len better access to his prostate hitting it unevenly.

"Ah shit, Len, fuck me, oh shit," Ray babbled as Len began jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

"Come on Ray," Len whispered lustfully and Ray fell over the edge, his hole tightening around Len so perfectly it brought Len over the edge with him with a final deep thrust. Len collapsed onto Ray and eased his cock out of him. Rolling over he disposed of the condom and went to the bathroom in search of a washcloth to clean them both up with.

"You called me Ray," Ray said as he climbed under the covers to join him, both of them back in their boxer shorts.

"So I did." Len replied leaning in to kiss him lazily. "Get some rest, Ray." Len smiled, wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes, Ray followed suit.

The next morning Ray woke up pleasantly sore as he pushed himself to sit up. He noted sadly that the other side of the bed was empty and cold but then he heard movement in his kitchen and pulled a t-shirt over his head. In his kitchen he found Len again, fully dressed in fresh clothes. "Your kitchen was horrendously under stocked, had to rectify it." He said.

"You were gone, I almost worried," Ray told him leaning over the counter.

"Not my style, besides, we need to talk, about us." Len said leaning over the counter to kiss him.

Ray ate his omlette standing. "So am I showering alone or..?

"Not today," Len grinned pulling his shirt over his head as he followed Ray back towards the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8: New Arrivals and Happy B-day

Chapter 8

Ray and Len decided not to hide in their relationship and to be open to everyone in the Rogues about it. Lisa was thrilled for her brother and her friend, as was Mick. It meant a lot to Ray to have their approval when seeing Len, especially because of Mick's early reservations towards him. Although they were very open about their relationship they both agreed it should not affect their work.

They still barely saw each other through the day, if Len stayed over with Ray he was always gone before Ray considered waking up to be at the bakery to make the day's stock. Although when they did eventually see each other their options were limited. They risked being seen if they went anywhere other than Len's bar so mostly they were stuck on night's in. Which is fine, but when you're trying to take things steady being in such close proximity to your hot as hell boyfriend isn't very helpful.

They did however get one reprieve from their temptations on the 6th of January when Ray got a frantic call from Mark. They were in the car, Lisa was driving to the hospital because Shawna had finally gone into labour, three days late.

Mark was a nervous wreck. He was doing all he could for Shawna, trying to keep her calm rather than frightened. He still needed Lisa's occasional reminder: "Mark calm down, I can't drive safely in this weather!" She warned him as they neared the hospital. Shawna was taking this a lot better than he was at this point. Mark asked if Ray would come down to the hospital, in case he needed a minute to calm down his powers every now and then. Ray agreed, kissed Len goodbye and took his bike to the hospital. Lisa was waiting outside for him, she'd been asked to leave the room by a bitchy midwife, who Shawna was getting more agitated with by the minute.

When they got to the maternity ward Mark told Lisa the woman had left, at Shawna's demand and Shawna wanted her back in there. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, she's almost ready. I'm really gonna be a dad," Mark said to Ray, he had a stupid grin on his face, if Ray didn't know any better he's accuse him of being drunk out of his mind.

"You can do this man. Good luck, OK? I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks," giddily Mark disappeared back through the doors and Ray bought a terrible coffee from the machines, looking out of the window over the city, marveling at how high up he was.

Suddenly the doors crashed open and they were wheeling Shawna out and down the hall, she seemed to be crying. "Shawna, it'll be OK, I promise you," Mark was saying, though he sounded like he was convincing himself more than her.

"Family only from this point," Ray heard a Dr Say to Lisa.

"Mark go, you'll be fine." Lisa assured him, she watched him disappear through more doors before walking over to Ray, and she was wearing scrubs over her clothes.

"What's the matter?"

"The baby's heartrate was dropping, they're doing a C-section, but it's what Shawna desperately wanted to avoid." Lisa said, he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Hey, she'll be OK, she's strong," Ray assured her, pulling her into a hug. She held onto him tightly, "Shawna and the baby will be fine." She nodded against him never taking her eyes off of the door.

Just under an hour later, they were slouched on the hard, plastic chairs, Lisa starting to fall asleep against Ray when Mark burst through the doors, startling them. "Mark?"

"I-" Lisa rushed past him and he turned to Ray, "I'm a dad," he said softly.

"Oh thank God, congratulations Mark," Ray grinned hugging his friend.

"Do you wanna come meet my daughter?"

"It's a girl?"

"It is and she's beautiful."

Mark took Ray through to see Lisa sitting on the side of the bed, Shawna laying the baby in her arms. "Hey, how're you feeling?" Ray asked Shawna.

"I'm good, just great."

"Ignore her, she's on pain meds," Mark said affectionately. "We wanted to ask the two of you, if you'd be her Godparents?"

Lisa nodded, "yeah," she said quietly, still marveling at the baby in her arms.

"Ray?"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I haven't known you too long, I know, but you're my best friend. I can't think of anyone I'd rather ask."

"Then yes, I'll do it."

A nurse came in to run some checks on the baby, reminding Lisa and Ray that "mom and baby needed their rest." They took the hint and took their leave, Lisa promising to come back later that day.

Ray arrived back at his apartment, Len had fallen asleep on the couch reading, his book open on his chest. "Hey," he said softly shaking him awake, taking the book and marking the page. "It's a little girl," he smiled. Len smiled back sleepily. They changed and went to bed, Len had texted the girls telling them he needed them to make the product the next day, so they could both catch up on their much need rest.

Later in the day Len picked Ray up from the main lair to go and see Shawna. They arrived at the hospital and Len pulled some balloons out of the trunk of his car. "Shawna hates flowers, they make her sneeze," he told Ray who looked confused. Ray nodded and picked up the cards and the teddy bear they'd picked up on the way over.

"Just please, give them to patients who don't get visitors, please, just get them out of here," they heard Shawna's voice from the ward entrance, they then saw two nurses carrying six bunches of flowers followed by a loud sneeze. She turned and saw them, Len was smirking, "you'd think my mother and father would remember but no, they send me flowers." She told them, stroking the baby's cheek in her little cot.

"Same you," Len told her kissing her cheek he gave her the balloons.

"You're my favorite person right now," she told him setting them on the side of the room and she hugged Ray when he gave her the bear.

"So do we get to hear that name you've been keeping a closely guarded secret?" Len asked.

"This is Evie Grace Baez-Mardon."

"Grace?"

"It's Mark's mother's name, actually that part is a surprise for him, he doesn't know yet. She's been promising to visit when she was born."

"Meeting your future mother-in-law?"

"Soon." She told him.

"Where's Mark?"

"I told him to go get some sleep, he hasn't slept since I went into labor. The nurses think its sweet, but they haven't seen the weather when he's sleepy." She shook her head fondly, "I'm hoping she gets my powers if any, Mark learnt to control his but she's a baby, at least if she gets mine she can only travel as far as she sees."

"If," Len reminded her.

"If," she repeated.

Len's phone buzzed, "son of a-"

"What?" Shawna asked.

"The girls got robbed, at the bakery, none of them were hurt, I tell Lisa to get over there, if the police see me they'll arrest me," he clarified to Ray, "I'll be over after they go. You'll have to come two, he broke some stuff, and you'll need to order the stuff for repairs." Ray nodded as Evie began crying.

"She needs feeding," Shawna told them and they left her to it.

Two weeks later on the 22nd Ray got a text from Len while he was at the Center. _'Pack an overnight bag, I'll be over at 3- Len x'_ That gave him two hours, so he finished up with the kids and went home to pack, thinking why he could need to pack for overnight.

"Do I get to know where we're going?" He asked throwing his bag in the back seat of Len's car at 3.

"And spoil the fun? No way. Buckle up." Len drove East out of Central City and onto the freeway, giving Ray zero indication of where they were going, no matter how much Ray asked he didn't let it slip. Which is why when they pulled into the Memphis Grizzlies' home arena the Pepsi Center Ray could barely contain his excitement.

"Are we doing what I think we're doing?"

"Mmhmm, happy birthday."

"Wha- I never told you when my birthday was, how could you have ever known it was this weekend?"

"Lisa's stayed in touch with Cisco, he said recently how it would have been coming up if you weren't 'dead'. Game doesn't start for a couple of hours, so I figured we'd get a bite to eat first."

"Anywhere in mind?"

"Nah, figured we'd just take a walk and see," Len said climbing out of the car and locking it.

"Thank you," Ray said sliding his hand into his boyfriends'. "For everything," Ray pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and Len returned it with a peck on the lips.

During the game they were seated three rows behind center court, perfect seats with a great view of all of the action. They bought snacks and drinks, cheered when the Grizzlies scored and grumbled when the Denver Nuggets scored. Ray couldn't remember the last time he'd ever had this much fun in his life.

The game that night ended 102-101, with a free throw from Mike Conley awarding them the winning basket.

Leaving the car in the parking lot for the arena Len hailed a cab, for the two of them, after retrieving their overnight bags, directing the driver to a hotel in midtown and checked in when they arrived. Their room was a good size, with a large bed against the wall and a small kitchen and a bathroom. "Thank you for tonight, I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a night out so much."

"You're welcome," Ray pressed a light kiss to Len's lips which he returned.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, the guy behind me spilt his beer over my back when we won."

"I still say I should've brought my cold gun."

"Well I'm glad you didn't."

Ray disappeared into the bathroom and Len kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt hanging it over the back of the chair by the window. Digging a book out of his own bag he lounged across the bed and began to read.

Ray returned the from shower, towel drying his hair, only dressed in his boxer shorts when he laid eyes on Len who never looked away from his page. Returning the towel to the rack in the bathroom Ray crawled over the bed, behind Len and pressed his lips to the skin of his shoulder, trailing kisses towards the sensitive skin at his neck, nipping at it lightly while his hand traced patterns over his side. Leaning back into Ray Len met his lips softly, closing his book he laid on his back, allowing Ray to straddle his thighs, leaning on his elbows to meet him in their kisses. Ray's hands remained fixed on Len's shoulders as he rolled his hips, shifting his position to sit more in Len's lap. Len moaned softly as Ray's hips ground against his and he pushed Ray up so he could slip out of his black jeans, pushing off his shorts with them, his naked cock sliding against the soft fabric of Ray's pants, hard and ready. "How do you wanna do this?" Len asked breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

"If you're up for it, I really wanna be inside of you."

"Oh hell yes," Len said and Ray moved between his legs, as Len passed him a bottle of lube he'd placed on the bedside table.

Ray pushed Len's knees apart and his eye caught something sticking out of Len's ass. He smirked and slipped his finger through the hoop and gave the object a light tug, "expecting a fun night? How long have you had this in? We've been together nearly all day."

"Right about the time I texted you, I was working on it-" he cut off as Ray pulled it half out of him before allowing it to sink back inside. Ray reached for the condom he could see on the nightstand, ripping the foil and rolling it onto his cock he pulled the toy out of Len and poured lube over his length.

"Think you can take me?"

"I look forward to it," Len replied as he felt Ray press his cock against his ass, pushing it past the outer ring of muscle, as slow as he could manage. Len moaned at the pleasant slow burn as Ray pushed inside of him, holding himself above Len as he bottomed out not long after. Ray lowered himself, adjusting his position slightly making Len hiss.

"Fuck I'm sorry," he said.

"It's OK, just give me a minute," Len replied, his hand fisting his cock as he spoke, rubbing the pre-cum over the shaft. "Alright, I'm good," he strained as Ray rolled his hips torturously slowly against Len, leaning forward to capture Len's lips. Len let go of his cock and held Ray's shoulders as he picked up the pace of his hips, "ah fuck yeah, that's good," he moaned tugging at the hairs at the base of Ray's skull.

"Mm- wait," Ray said slowing his pace before pulling out completely, quickly he moved lower between Len's legs and took his cock into his mouth, taking him as deep his Ray's body would allow.

"Ray, I- fuck," Len moaned as Ray released his cock. Ray pushed the pillows away from the headboard and sat against it, Len took the hint and straddled Ray's lap, letting their cocks rub together for a few moments before raising himself onto his knees and positioning Ray's cock so he could sink back down onto it. Len let out a deep groan, it had been a while since he'd done this and it always felt amazing. Ray leaned forward and began kissing Len's chest, playing with his nipples as Len rolled his hips, impaling himself over and over on Ray's cock. Ray pushed his hips up against Len's movements, Len suddenly gripped the headboard and cried out. "Fuck, do that again," he encouraged and bit his lip as Ray repeated the movement, hitting Len's prostate a couple of times, sending him tumbling into oblivion, shooting his cum over his and Ray's chests. Ray followed a few thrusts later, his hands gripping Len's hips so tightly they would probably leave marks.

Once he had caught his breath Ray gently eased himself out of Len, leaning forward he licked a stray splash of cum from Len's chest, kissing him with the taste on the tip of his tongue. Len climbed off of Ray's lap and Ray moved quickly to rinse the cum from his body with the shower before it cooled and hardened. He disposed of the condom and wrapper before sliding under the covers beside Len, kissing him lazily. "Was that OK?"

"Very OK," Len replied smiling, stroking Ray's cheek before leaning into kiss him again. "Night Ray," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Len." Ray mumbled drifting deeper into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: To be Young and in Love

Chapter 9

By February 10th Shawna had had enough. She loved her daughter but she felt so useless. The only times Evie wasn't crying were when she was either sleeping or Mark had her. So she told him.

"I can't do this anymore." She said, unable to look at him.

"Do what?"

"This, stay at home mom thing. I can't do it Mark, she cries, all the time, she cries when I put her down, she cries when I change her, try to feed her, she cries when I cuddle her Mark. I'm not what she needs. You are. I wanna go back to work. You can watch her or we get a nanny. It's not like we can't afford it, but I swear, I can't do it!" By this point she was in tears and Mark was worried. Evie did cry a lot, but he'd never noticed that what she was saying was true until now. Evie did cry when Shawna held her, or changed her but she cried when he did too.

"If you want to go back to work, I won't stop you," he told her, "I'll take time off. I'll call Len," he went to pass their sleeping daughter to her but thought better of it, Shawna needed to clear her head. He understood that. He laid her down and Shawna watched over her before getting ready to cover Mark's shift at the bar. Before she left he pressed a delicate kiss to Evie's head and took his bike, in case he needed the car.

Two days later, the 12th Mick received a call from Len asking him to cover a shift at the bar so he left Axel to take Aideen to school since it was almost mid-semester and the school bus had broken down. When Mick arrived the bar was locked so he let himself in the back way, assuming Shawna was running late. When he got inside however, he found her sound asleep on the couch in the office. Gently he shook her awake. "What time is it?"

"Almost time to open, how long have you been in here?"

"An hour maybe," she said checking her phone.

"Baby keeping you awake?"

"I try Mick, I really do, but if Mark leaves her alone with me she just screams and screams, I just feel so… Useless," she sighed and Mick sat beside her.

"When I first got Aideen, full custody, she was 10 months old and didn't have a clue who I was. She cried, she cried for days, I almost gave up, but I didn't and that's what makes a good parent. Evie can scream and she can cry, but there's no shame in struggling."

"What happened with Aideen? How did you-?"

"It took a few weeks, her mother, well she was an addict, I found out she'd been using her child support cheques to buy drugs, she was very underweight for her age. I just kept going, and soon she realised things were different, she was fed, warm and there weren't strangers coming and going at all hours. She settled. Evie is young, she'll settle down. Just go home, get some rest and keep cuddling her, smile, kiss her head and if you still think you're struggling, there's no shame in asking for help. Besides, I know you Shawna, you're amazing with kids and I know you're a good mom. Come on, let me drive you home, you look like you're about to fall asleep."

Mick drove her home where Mark was rocking Evie to sleep, Shawna went straight upstairs and Mick told Mark what was up. Mark promised he'd help her anyway and Mick went back to the bar.

After work Ray and Lisa met up at the bakery where she'd taken a shift for the day for coffee and left over cakes with Axel who had Aideen with him. Lisa was being driven crazy from cryptic texts she was getting from Cisco about how they would be spending Sunday, Valentine's Day. "Trust me Lisa, just go with it and relax, Cisco knows you."

"I know, I know, what about you guys, any plans?" She asked.

"Me and your brother decided we haven't been together long enough for it to be special so we're just gonna have a date night."

"I guess that makes sense, Axel, what about you?"

"Well Valentine's Day has always been daddy and daughter day, I'm not coming between that, we're going out tomorrow night, Len's watching Aideen for us, during the day she's got a play date."

"It's not a play date," she argued determinedly.

"Sorry, a date."

"You have a date?" Lisa asked.

"Ethan, from school and the Centre," Aideen told her, "his mommies are taking us to the Centre for the fair and then for a half and half pizza and ice cream."

"Aww, that's really sweet." Lisa said smiling. "What does your daddy think?"

"Daddy says I'm too young to date, but Axel convinced him to let me go."

"He was always gonna let you go, but you're his baby, it's hard for him to see you all grown up," Axel told her.

"Aunt Lisa, could you please paint my nails?" She asked.

"Of course I can, so long as your dad says it's OK."

"I'll text him," Axel said.

Mick said painting her nails was fine so they headed to Lisa's apartment while Ray went his separate way home. At his place he texted his liaison that there was ' _still no change in the situation, I still think you're wasting your time,_ ' to which he got a very unamused reply. Ray hated this part of his life. He didn't want to deceive Len or the others any more. They were now his friends and his family. He had to make sure none of them got hurt. And he would.

Saturday morning Mick braided his daughter's hair for her and Axel watched as she continually turned down possible outfits to wear today. "Daddy I can't wear that, it doesn't match my nail polish," she complained.

"But it's your favourite dress."

"I'm wearing this one," she said pulling a dress off of the hanger. It was what Mick had gotten her for her first day back at school back in September, she hated that dress.

"You told me you don't like that dress."

"I know, but Ethan told me he liked it, even when everyone else made fun of me." She said looking down. Axel decided to step in.

"Mick why don't I try," Mick nodded and placed the dress down, leaving Axel to it. "Is this really about that?"

"I just want to look pretty."

"Aideen you always look pretty."

"No I don't."

"Who told you that?"

"The twins in my class, they're pretty."

"Maybe, but you have a date, not them, so who does Ethan think is pretty?"

"Me," she said.

"Right so let's take a look in the closet, I'm sure there's the perfect dress in there." Aideen nodded and hugged him.

Mick sat in the kitchen drinking coffee when the doorbell rang and he found Ethan standing there with a blue rose in his hands. His moms, Jane and Tegan, were in the car. Mick let him in, waving in their direction. Ethan was wearing a smart pair of jeans with a green button shirt which was covered by a long sleeved cardigan also in green, his blonde hair had been straightened out from its' usual curls and was parted to the side. Axel came down stairs, "hey Ethan, you look handsome," Axel smiled, "right Mick?"

"Yeah, you do," he said. "Aideen ready?"

"She's just putting her shoes on," he said as they heard movement at the top of the stairs. Aideen held onto the banister and walked down the stairs. Thanks to her conversation with Axel she'd ditched the idea of a dress and gone with pink jeans with a purple t-shirt where the front was covered in sequins. She was holding a thin red jacket and wearing red converse.

"Hi Ethan." She smiled.

"Hi Aideen, you look really pretty," he said before he could stop himself, "I um, got you this, it reminded me of your eyes," Axel smiled and turned away so they didn't see him.

"Thank you, it's really pretty," she smiled, "daddy can we put it in water?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll do it. You do look very pretty," he said. "Go on, I'll walk you two to the car," he gave the rose to Axel who smiled and Aideen ran over and hugged him.

"Bye Axel, thank you for helping me."

"It's OK sweetie, have fun," he said.

Mick walked them to the car making sure his moms knew to call Len as he and Axel would be in Keystone for the day.

He watched the car drive away and went back inside, sighing and leaning against the door. Axel smiled, "she'll be fine, it's not like she's leaving you Mick, it's just a date," he said.

"I know, I just didn't think this would be for another few years at least. My little girl's growing up."

"She'll always be your little girl Mick, no matter how old or how many dates she has. She's still Aideen."

"I know, give me 10 minutes and we'll go?"

"Take all the time you need," Axel said kissing his cheek and he left to find something for Aideen's rose to go in.

Ethan's parents parked at the Centre and they headed out to the back field to where the fair was being held. "OK kids, what do you want to do first?"

"I don't mind," Aideen said. Ethan scanned the fair.

"Can we go on some rides first?"

"Sure, go ahead, I'm gonna find somewhere to sit with Logan," Jane told them, Tegan would follow the kids to take pictures. Logan was Ethan's younger brother, he was almost two. Ethan and Aideen went straight for the small Ferris wheel at the far side of the field.

After Mick gathered his thoughts he and Axel set a course for Keystone, Axel had got tickets to an ice hockey game, Keystone V Gotham City. He knew Mick loved Hockey so he'd got them as a surprise, it started at 3PM so they wouldn't get back to Central City too late and Mick could still spend the day with Aideen Sunday.

Aideen and Ethan were having lots of fun at the fair and Tegan had taken plenty of photos for her and Jane and Mick. The fair closed at 3 and the kids climbed into the car, both holding stuffed toys. Ethan had a wolf, Aideen a penguin, to add to her collection. Logan was asleep in his car seat when they arrived at the pizza place which was near the Bar. Aideen and Ethan were going to share a half and half pizza. Ethan asked for his half to have ham, pineapple, onions and peppers, Aideen asked for onions, peperoni, jalapenos and pineapple. Tegan looked hesitant but nodded to the waiter who didn't know if he should serve jalapenos to a child. The food was washed down with Sprite and followed by Strawberry ice cream for Aideen and Mint-choc-chip for Ethan, they may or may not have been holding hands during desert but his moms didn't want to draw too much attention, because it was so darn cute. An hour later the car was parked outside Aideen's house, Jane had called ahead to make sure Len was going to be there and Ethan walked her to the door.

"I had a really nice time today," she told him.

"Me too," Ethan said as they arrived at the door.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming. Bye Aideen."

"Bye Ethan," she said. He turned, stopped and turned back, quickly pressing a kiss to her cheek before sprinting back to the car as Aideen lifted her finger tips to where his lips had been. They drove off as the door opened behind her.

"Hey, have fun?" Len asked letting her inside. She nodded. "Everything OK?"

"Ethan kissed me," she smiled.

"Isn't that sweet of him, come on, I had Ray set up the X-box for you two to play live before bed, he even left you a headset."

In Keystone Mick and Axel had amazing seats for the game. Mick checked his phone between the second and third period break and read a text from Len. _'She's happy, have a good evening.'_ A second one came through with a picture of her and the penguin toy smiling at the camera.

"I know that look," Axel teased.

"What look?" Mick asked.

"It's the same look the others were teasing me about when we first got together Mick. I bet he kissed her."

"If he so much as-"

"Mick, he's seven," Axel told him, "I'm sure it was just on the cheek. She likes him, let her have that."

Mick nodded and turned his attention back to the start of the final period, holding Axel's hand.

After seeing Keystone get their asses handed to them by Gotham Mick and Axel went for a meal at a nearby restaurant Mick knew from when he used to live there. It was a small place but provided the perfect intimacy for the two of them. The ride back to Central City was quick and they found Aideen had already been put to bed by Len who slipped soon after their arrival and filling in details that Aideen had told him. Mick checked on her before joining Axel in their room to sleep.

The next morning Mick made Axel breakfast in bed, a thank you for the tickets and their day. Aideen came bounding downstairs just after nine to find Mick and Axel preparing for the day. "Morning Daddy, morning Axel."

"Have fun yesterday?" Axel said before Mick could comment on her preppy mood.

"Lots! We went to the fair, on the rides, he won me a penguin and I won him a wolf toy and then he kissed me!"

"He what-"

"That's brilliant," Axel jumped in, a smug grin on his face. "Isn't that nice Mick?"

"It was just on the cheek but he kissed me," she grinned. "What're we doing for daddy-daughter day?" She asked sitting at the table to eat her breakfast which was waffles with blueberries and banana slices.

"I thought we'd go see Monty at the zoo and then we're gonna go swimming."

"Thank you daddy, that sounds amazing, can Axel come too?"

"Sweetie this is your day with your daddy."

"I know, but you take care of me, you love my daddy, you're kind of like a second daddy." Neither Mick nor Axel knew what to say to her. "Please will you come?" Axel looked to Mick for help, he didn't want to get in the way of their tradition, plus he was in shock at her words.

"Axel can come if he wants too," Mick said breaking the silence. Axel looked at him surprised and Mick nodded.

"Sure I'll come with you," he smiled as some post came through the door. "I'll get it."

"It's for Aideen." He gave it to her to open. It was written in Ethan's handwriting and it was a card with a cute picture of two penguins on the front which made Aideen laugh. "Also this came yesterday," he said remembering, "it arrived right after you left." He gave her an envelope with the Zoo logo on the back.

"It's a valentine card from Monty, it has a picture of him, he's bigger," she said showing her dad.

Aideen got dressed and they headed for the zoo.

Mark woke to see Shawna feeding Evie in the chair by the window. Evie wasn't being so fussy today and Shawna had some of her confidence back. It seemed that Mick's calming techniques he'd told Shawna about were working. He rolled out of bed and kissed his girls before taking a quick shower and went to set up his surprise. Shawna brought Evie downstairs after changing her, Evie smiling in her arms. Mark took her and kissed Shawna again, deeper this time. He laid her in the bassinet in the kitchen and pulled out Shawna's chair for her. Mark had gone all out this year, there were roses on the table, a card and at least five gifts that she could see. "Mark this really wasn't-"

"Yes it is, Shawna I'm so happy, you agreed to marry me, you've given me the most beautiful daughter, and you deserve so much more than I can give you."

"Mark, I love you. You're who I want to spend my life with and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too, now come on, let's get her in her car seat."

"Where're we going?"

"Shawna you know I can't cook to save my life," Mark grinned, "I'm taking my girls out." Shawna laughed and lifted her daughter into her arms.

Mick, Axel and Aideen arrived at the zoo shortly after it opened and she made a bee-line for the penguins. Mick and Axel trailed behind holding hands, Axel smiled at her enthusiasm. They reached the penguins and Aideen stretched on her toes to see over the barrier, she let out a laugh as Mick hoisted her into his arms.

"So which one's Monty?" Axel asked her and she held the photo up to the glass, searching until she found him.

"That one over there," she pointed him out.

"Aw, he's a fluffy little guy isn't he?"

"All of the babies are fluffy," she giggled.

Shortly after noon Lisa met Cisco at Jitters. "Hey," she smiled as he leaned into kiss her. "You have been driving me crazy with these hints, please can I get a clue as to what we're doing?"

"Well I figured we'd have lunch, take a walk, grab some fro-yo in the park, split, meet back for a movie tonight? Any improvements?"

"None at all," she smiled and kissed him back softly.

They left Jitters and found a small place nearby for lunch, leaving afterwards arm in arm heading towards the park.

Ray sat in his apartment bored as he played online. Normal Sundays he spent with Len unless there was something that needed urgently taking care of but since they were having date night they'd decided to spend the day apart, in fact they hadn't seen each other since Ray had set up the X-box and calibrated the headset for Aideen the day before.

He was really looking forward to tonight, the pair of them had been really well behaved recently, sure they could barely keep their hands to themselves but they didn't fuck like animals, the times they had progressed to something further Ray had usually taken control and been the dominant partner, but tonight Len had said he'd be taking control and Ray would be begging him to finish him off. He was excited about that, his thoughts wandered to what Len had in store for him. He shivered with anticipation as Len pressed the buzzer on the building to be let in. Ray grinned as he waited for him to get to his floor. The night began here…

Cisco stood outside of the movie theatre waiting for Lisa, under the cover of the building to shelter from the rain, they'd agreed to see Deadpool prior to arriving and he had the tickets in his pockets. The only reason he'd not been to see it two days before when it first came out was he really wanted to share the experience with Lisa. It was a movie they could both appreciate and enjoy. Lisa stepped out of a cab and ran for cover spotting Cisco she smiled. "Hey why didn't you wait inside, it's freezing out here," she asked kissing him.

"The last showing just let out and I didn't want to hear any spoilers from loud mouths."

"Fair point, ready to go in?"

"Yeah," he held his arm out and she took it as they entered the building. Lisa bought snacks since he'd bought their tickets and they found their seats, both of them eager for the movie to begin.

Len had arrived at Ray's apartment with a bag of groceries which he was going to make dinner from. Nothing special, his cooking was nothing compared to Mick's, by his own admissions but he was also preparing chocolate soufflés for dessert, which was where he kicked Mick's ass at baking.

After preparing the meal, Salmon with crispy potatoes he left it in the oven and set a timer, joining Ray in the lounge with two beers, since neither of them were partial to wine.

Mick carried as fast asleep Aideen through the door and upstairs to put her to bed. She was worn out from their day together after swimming they had gone to a 7:30 showing of Kung Fu Panda 3, so was Axel, he trailed behind, locking the door behind them and kicked off his shoes before taking care of their swimming towels and costumes. After this he took a very quick shower to better wash the chlorine out of his hair before it became coarse and greasy. Mick stepped into the shower behind him and held him in his arms, kissing his neck softly. Axel liked it when Mick held him, it made him feel safe and happier than he had in a long time. Axel kissed him deeply before leaving him to shower alone, neither of them had enough energy for sex, Aideen had worn them both out through the day. Axel dressed in a pair of sweats he kept for sleeping and one of Mick's soft and worn t-shirts which hung from his lanky frame. He turned at a soft knock at the door. "Come in Aideen."

"Axel I had a bad dream," she said softly, with watery eyes.

"Aww, come here," he told her as she climbed onto the bed and into his lap, tears falling silently over her cheeks. "Want to talk about it?" Aideen shook her head against his chest as he stroked her hair with his hand, "OK. It's alright, I got you sweetie," he whispered softly and he felt her grow heavy in his arms as she drifted back to sleep as Mick came out of the shower.

"She OK?" He asked concerned.

"Bad dream, but she's asleep again now, I'll take her back to bed."

"Don't bother, if she's had one bad dream they usually come in clusters, keep her with us, if that's alright?"

"It's fine," he yawned shifting so he could lay under the covers, laying Aideen between him and Mick who climbed into his side of the bed. "Night Mick. Love you."

"Love you too," Mick smiled and kissed Axel's lips, careful not to wake his daughter who was sound asleep.

Ray pressed his lips to Len's again as they kissed lazily on the couch, the radio playing inaudibly in the background. Len pulled back when the timer for the food dinged and Ray let out a whine as the chill air filled the space Len had occupied.

He followed Len to the kitchen as he plated up their dinner. "Smells delicious," he said.

"I'd taste it first, I'm no chef."

"It's better than I could do, besides, I love your cooking." They sat at the small table by the kitchen window, conversation flowing as they ate. After dinner Len brought over their desserts.

"Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day," Ray smiled and leaned over the table to kiss his boyfriend. "Are these blueberries in the bottom?"

"My sister told me to surprise you by playing with the recipe, is it OK?"

"It's really good, I love blueberries. Not normally out of season, but baking them seems to have done the trick." Ray told him.

Cisco and Lisa walked out of the theatre still laughing and joking about the movie; "oh God, I loved that part," she laughed as they walked with arms around each other.

"Yeah and then the-"

"Oh God yeah," she said. They came to the cross roads where they would normally split up.

"I had a really nice time today." He whispered kissing her.

"Who says it over?" She asked grinning; "my place or yours?"

"My place is closer." He said and hailed a cab.

Arriving at his apartment building Cisco let them in, barely able to separate himself from Lisa to unlock the door. Kick off their shoes Cisco held her around the waist as they tripped and tumbled onto the couch where she straddled his thighs and kissed him as his hands pushed her jacket over her shoulders and pulled her shirt over her head. "You are so beautiful," he murmured pressing kisses to the valley between her breasts while unhooking her bra. She lifted his chin with her finger.

"Why don't we move somewhere more comfortable?" He nodded and moved, lifting her and carrying her to his room, holding her against the back of his bedroom door, pressing their hips together. Lisa moaned against his lips and tugged at his jacket, pushing it from his body he let it drop behind him, turning he placed her on the bed, she shuffled back as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, his jeans joining them on the floor. Shimmying out of her own jeans and underwear she kicked them to one side kneeling on the bed she kissed him, his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs toying with her nipples. Dipping his head he took one into his mouth, lowering her to lay on the bed, sliding his middle finger inside her ready, waiting body. "Shit," she gasped arching off of the bed as his finger curled within her his thumb rubbing her clit. He released her nipple and kissed his way down her body, still working his finger, easing his index finger into the mix as she fell apart beneath him. As his lips got lower on her she shot up, "no, Cisco, I- I don't want you to do that. I don't really like having it done," she said quietly, a little embarrassed.

"OK, hey, it's fine Lisa, you don't have to like things," he said softly, pressing their lips back together. "What do you like?" He smiled.

"I was enjoying your fingers, a lot," she told him.

"Like this?" He smirked slipping his fingers back inside of her, her head fell to his shoulder and she nodded. Her hands lifted the waistband of his boxers and stroked his cock in time with the movements of his fingers. Cisco stilled his movements and laid her back against the duvet reaching over to his nightstand he found a condom and rolled it over his cock, discarding his boxers with the rest of their clothes. Leaning over her he kissed her softly, positioning himself between her legs he rubbed his cock against her, sliding it against her entrance. As they kissed Lisa reached between them to push him towards her opening, moaning together as he entered her.

Len had Ray pressed against a door and he was slowly relieving them of their clothes, sinking to his knees as he did. Pushing Ray's pants from his body he took his hard cock in his hand, stroking him teasingly. Len wrapped his lips around Ray's cock, taking his length into his mouth, wrapping his fist around the part he couldn't reach, his other hand bracing Ray against the door. Ray let his head hit the back of the door with a sigh, stroking his hand over Len's head. He exhaled deeply as Len released his cock and stood, pulling him over to the bed where they tumbled together, Ray in Len's lap as they kissed, their naked bodies grinding at the hips and their leaking cocks brushing together.

Turning over Len positioned himself between Ray's legs, and leaned over him to reach the lube and condom on the nightstand, applying it liberally to his index and middle finger, pressing the latter against Ray's puckering hole, easing it in halfway, flexing his wrist making Ray moan at the sensations. It had been a while since Len had topped Ray so he planned on taking it slow, agonizingly so he had his boyfriend begging for his cock and his release.

Len worked Ray open with his finger, teasing his prostate with the tip of his finger, never brushing it satisfyingly enough to make Ray cry out, only to make him beg and moan, without fail Ray begged for more than just the finger and Len obliged, easing in his index finger alongside his middle finger, muffling Ray's moans by kissing him. "L-Len please," Ray begged though the sound was barely more than a whimper.

"Please what, Raymond?" Len asked smirking as he spoke.

"I want- I need more," he gasped as Len's fingers stroked over his prostate, curling inside of him. "Oh, Len please," he breathed. "Fuck me," he begged.

"Later, first I have a surprise for you," he left the bed, Ray whined as he pulled his fingers out, and Len searched for his jeans on the floor. Ray shifted further back onto the bed so they'd have more room later and watched as Len pulled an object out of his jean pocket.

"What's that?"

"A surprise, lay back" Len told him, flicking a switch on the device which he teased against Ray's cock.

"You always keep vibrators in your jean pockets?" Ray asked realising what it was.

"Only on special occasions," Len told him lowering the toy and dripping lube onto it he pressed it into Ray as it buzzed on the lowest setting. "This more enough?" He asked angling it to rub his prostate. Ray couldn't reply, he was biting his lip, too afraid of the sounds that would escape if he allowed them. "Well?" He asked pressing the toy tighter.

"Ah- f-fuck yes-s," Ray stammered. He pushed himself to sit up, "Len, as good as this feels, I don't wanna cum from a toy, I wanna cum from you fucking my ass."

Len paused and removed the toy, stroking his own cock before opening the condom and rolling it over his aching and untouched length. Dripping the lube over his cock he spread it to cover his length, leaning back over Ray he kissed him. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He mumbled against his lover's lips, positioning the tip of his cock at Ray's well prepared entrance. He pressed the tip forward and Ray's body willingly swallowed his cock greedily opening up to accommodate his length, even after the while it had been. His body craved it. He hummed his appreciation against Len's lips, shifting his hips to find a more comfortable position. Len waited until Ray nodded the go ahead before moving his hips in a steady rhythm and Ray matched it eagerly, wrapping his legs around Len's waist tightly he rocked sideways and rolled them over so he was on top of Len, his cock still sheathed inside of him. Leaning down he captured Len's lips, moving his hips steady to adjust to the new feelings he was experiencing. Len pushed up, sitting while rolling his hips upwards to meet Ray's movements his hands running over the contours of Ray's muscular back. In a daring move he flipped them again, using his new angle to launch an assault of tightly aimed thrusts against Ray's prostate with he found on the third thrust and Ray cried out in pleasure. He was close, Len could tell as his moans were becoming shorter and his panting more desperate.

"Oh fuck yes Len," he moaned as Len slowed to an agonizing pace, still hitting that same spot within him with well-practiced precision. "So c-close," he panted in Len's ear. Len began sucking a sensitive spot on Ray's neck, nipping at the skin gathering the lube he applied it to his hand and grasped Ray's untouched member, stroking it quickly, feeling Ray come undone at his hands. "Ah, Len I- I need-" Len cut him off with his lips and Ray came hard over Len's hand and his stomach, his ass tightening around Len's member sent his partner over the edge and Len came stilling inside of Ray, collapsing into the sticky mess beneath him to catch his breath.

Four AM Cisco was roused by fumbling in his room, flicking on the lamp on the nightstand he saw Lisa gathering her clothes. "Lisa what're you doing? It's four in the morning."

"Sorry, my exes always wanted me gone before morning, I assumed you would too," she said softly.

"Not me, come back to bed," he told her gently and lifted the covers for her, she held his t-shirt in her hand.

"Do you mind? It's a little chilly?"

"Go for it," she slipped it over her head, "it looks good on you," he said and yawned. "Goodnight Lisa," he said as she slipped under the covers beside him.

"Goodnight Cisco," she replied as his arm circled her waist holding her lightly in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Clean

Chapter 10

Sleep eluded Ray, he couldn't escape the feeling of guilt creeping its way to the forefront of his mind. He was falling for Len and he was falling fast, but he was still betraying him. Every time he picked up that phone in his desk. Every time he answered a call. He betrayed his friends and his boyfriend. He'd had enough.

He needed to tell Len, first thing in the morning he would. He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't getting back to sleep, he knew that much. He sighed and headed to the shower, sighing as he stepped under the hot spray. He washed his hair and lathered the shower gel, rubbing it over his shoulders and chest.

He felt hands on his back, rubbing the soap into his skin, then he felt Len's front against his back as he held him, his lips on his shoulder. Ray signed, leaning back into his touch.

Reluctantly Ray pulled away, "we need to talk."

Ray at in his lounge in a pair of sweats, his wet hair dripping onto his shoulders. Len exited the bedroom, dressed, and stood. "What do we need to talk about?"

"I'm a- I- I don't know how to say this and I need you to know, I never expected this to happen, nor did I even want to be a part of it…"

"Palmer, spit it out."

"I'm working for the government." There was silence.

"What?"

"I'm working for the government, but Len, I really don't want to be nor did I ever want to, they're blackmailing me."

"You're working for the government?"

"Yeah. But you have got to believe me, I never wanted to." More silence, "Len, please say something." He begged, his eyes pleading.

After a long silence Len stood from where he had perched on the arm of the chair, and looked at Ray. "I need to go."

"Len-"

"I need some time." Len picked up his shoes and walked out, Ray watched out of the window as he rode away on his bike. Ray released a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding and ran his hand over his face. He'd fucked up big time. Len would out him, his friends would turn on him; he didn't doubt that Mick would kill him. He'd warned him as much.

He was going to be outed as alive by the government too. It would have all been for nothing.

The worst part was, he was seriously falling for Len.

Len didn't go to his home, he went to the main facility, to Ray's lab and just stood in the doorway. He walked through the darkness and ran his fingertips over the worktops and tools.

This was why he didn't date. This was why he kept to himself. And this was why he was truly fucked. Because he was falling and he was falling hard. And he couldn't stop himself.

Taking out his phone he sent a text to Lisa. 'You're in charge, something came up,' he lied and took his bike back to his place, packed a bag and left Central City.

Ray went into work Tuesday, though he really didn't want to. It was mid-semester break so Aideen was around. He felt worse. What would happen to her? If the cops, if the government found out Mick had a kid? He only knew about the plan to take Len down. Mick and the others had never been mentioned to him. Were they planning on arresting everyone? Would she get taken away from her father?

Nobody seemed to be aware of what he'd confided in Len, his friends still spoke to him. Lisa and Axel dragged him away for lunch at the bar and Mick told him he could still show Aideen the experiment he'd promised her weeks before. Maybe Len was in a forgiving mood? Or worse, maybe he was planning to make his life miserable.

Lisa asked him if something had gone wrong with their Valentine's plans. He lied and said everything was fine, but Len hadn't told him where he'd gone. Said it was better that way.

Wednesday continued in the same fashion. Everyone being normal and Ray acting like his friends would –rightfully so- turn on him at any moment. The same on Thursday, Friday, as he fixed the TV at the bar or when Mark turned up at his place with a couple of six-packs and announced that Shawna and Lisa were having girl's night and watching Evie.

By Sunday Ray was a wreck. He'd barely been able to look his friends in the eye all week. He couldn't go on like this. He needed to make a run for it. Before Len returned and outed him to them.

He froze as someone knocked at his door. Opening it he found Len standing there, before he could say anything Len surged forward and kissed him, it wasn't gentle, all teeth clashing and tongues moving in a heated battle. "I may not know why, but I can't get you out of my head, I tried, God knows I have tried to get over you but I can't. I'll deny it, but I'm falling for you Raymond- Ray- whatever. And it scares me because any other person who dared tell me what you did? They would be encased in ice. What exactly was the mission they gave you?" Len asked shutting the door and dropping his bag at the door and kicking off his sneakers. He followed Ray to the kitchen and took a beer out of the fridge, handing one to Ray he gestured for him to speak.

"Oh- right. They said I had to gain your trust and help them take you down. And that scares me, they never mentioned the others, but Mark and Shawna have a baby. Mick has Aideen. I'm worried about what will happen to them. Len we can't let anything happen to any of them."

"So they wanna put me in prison? What kind of information have you been feeding them?"

"I was meant to tip them off about any heists you were pulling, any weapons you had me build, names, though I told them I needed to get more into the organisation before I was introduced to people they hadn't told me about. Believe me Len, I tried, when I found out about all the good you do, I tried to convince them they were going after the wrong guy but they told me to shut up, do my job and they wouldn't release that I was alive. That much is true. I like being dead, OK, running Palmer Tech? It's not me, I just want to be myself, build stuff, and give back to the community. Like I have been doing here." Ray looked down and sipped his beer.

"We're gonna make a plan, make sure they get me and no one else. You won't like it, but you're gonna have to tell them. All of them."

"Len, Mick is quite possibly gonna kill me if he finds out I put Aideen in this kind of danger and Mark and Shawna? I'm Evie's Godfather. And the others? Len half your crew are criminal meta-humans."

"All of whom rely on me for their protection. Trust me, if they value their lives, they won't harm you." Len assured him, "and I'll remind them so before you tell them."

"Alright," Ray sighed taking deep gulps of his beer, "what's the plan to protect the others then?"

The two of them worked into the night, making a plan that would keep their friends and the kids safe. And how they were going to let Len get caught. Satisfied they retired to the bedroom, they slept in each other's arms. The first decent sleep either of them had experienced since Sunday Night.

The next afternoon Len called an emergency meeting and everybody was required to attend. They arrived at the hide-out and headed to the meeting room. Ray felt sick, he was about to tell his friends that he'd betrayed them. He expected Mick to punch him, maybe a couple of times before Len and Axel managed to pull him off, the meta-humans he couldn't predict but he knew that this had to be done.

Ray sat in the seat beside Len's at the head of the table and they waited as the crew arrived in groups and singles. Mark and Shawna had Evie with them and she was asleep, thankfully Aideen was back at school. Len planned to do most of the talking, Ray just had to tell a room full of considered criminals that he had been working for the government the whole time and betraying their trust. He listened to Len talk to Mark and Shawna about Evie before calling the meeting to a start.

"I called you all here today because well, we've been betrayed," murmurs filled the room, "you all know Ray? Ray has a few words."

Ray stood, he felt sick, he was about to lose his friends. "I've been feeding information about the organisation to the government. BUT," he said quickly before anyone could get to him, "I haven't been doing it willingly. They've been blackmailing me, I never wanted to be a part of any of it, they want to put Len away, and I don't know what they want with any of the rest of you, because they only told me about Len. Trust me, I have tried to convince them they're after the wrong people, you guys have done more for this city then any of the rich families. Look I've tried but they're putting pressure on me, they want to put Len away, I'm not gonna let that happen. I figure a few of you want to kill me about now and I don't blame any of you, I'd hate me too."

Len stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've seen everything, he's telling the truth and we're going to let them get me. Give them what they want. Me." He said and watched as the crew mumbled between themselves. "I'm going to plan a heist, a solo heist, so none of you can be implicated and Ray is going to tell them I'm looking for them, they'll arrest me. In my absence keep the businesses running, keep everything going. Lisa and Mick will be in charge. You guys with shifts are gonna be moved to the unknown places, that are owned anonymously, the ones I never told you about," he added to Ray, "so they can't connect you to me or the organisation. Mark, Shawna, Mick and Axel that means you guys. Rathaway they don't associate you with the crew apparently so you're good. And no one, not one of you is to harm Ray. Understood?" There was a murmur of agreement around the room, "good, most of you can go, if I texted you this morning stay behind." He dismissed them. Ray let out a breath he'd been holding and picked up a bottle of water Len had brought with them.

"I warned you," Mick said storming over to him, Len stood between them. "Out of my way Snart, I warned him what would happen if my daughter was put in danger-"

"And she won't be. Step down Mick, we have a plan stick to it. You're my best friend Mick, don't do this, they'll ask who gave him bruises, think they'll leave Aideen with you if they find out?" Mick paused, everyone did, and even Len knew it was a low blow, "she'll be safe Mick, I promise you that no harm will come to her. Mick you can't tell her, you know that don't you?"

"She won't be harmed? Or taken away?"

"She won't." Len vowed. "When they have me, you can't keep her from the truth though, word will spread." Mick nodded and Axel managed to pry him away to get a drink and cool off, Len turned to Ray. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I was expecting it to be honest." Ray said softly. "I need to talk to Mark and Shawna." Len nodded and turned to his sister.

"Are you sure you know what you're going here Lenny?"

"I'm positive sis." Len told her watching Ray and the young couple interact.

Ray's talk with Mark and Shawna went surprisingly well. They told him they understood what it was like to be blackmailed and they didn't blame him and if he still wanted to, Evie was still his Goddaughter. Ray was so happy he could have cried, he didn't of course, there were a lot of lingering criminals giving him threatening looks, but he wanted to.

After the meeting Len, Ray and Lisa returned to Ray's home. Ray wanted to discuss something with them. "I wanna reach out to Cisco." He said to them once they were settled.

"What?" Len asked.

"Cisco, he's my friend and trust me, he can keep a secret, plus the government could find out that I tipped you off and arrest me, Cisco can do all I can and more. He's a good asset and he's crazy about your sister. I think it's time I came back to life, to him anyway."

It took a lot of convincing but Len finally came around to the idea of letting Cisco in on the plans. Lisa left to bring him over, after all, there was no time like the present and they had no idea how much time they had. Ray spoke to Len, saying it would look better on him in court if he resisted their offers of a heist and then agreed to meet up to tell them he wasn't interested, Len agreed, so Ray sent a text: ' _He's not planning anything, maybe he needs some persuasion?'_ He put the phone in his pocket awaiting the reply and returned to the kitchen to find Len preparing enough dinner for both couples. Lisa text him they were on their way. Ray sighed and rang down to the doorman to let Lisa and Cisco in when they arrived. He received a reply from his Liaison. They would take care of everything. Ray felt sick, he was sending his boyfriend to prison. He just hoped that they could pull through this and remain strong.


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan is Coming Together

Chapter 11

Almost a month had passed since Ray had come clean to the team and revealed himself to Cisco. Cisco had taken things… rather well all things considered although he was offended that he hadn't been told sooner. March 19th Ray was hosting Game Night with Mark and Axel and Cisco had been invited to the mix. He and Mardon got on alarmingly well considering their past, then again Mark didn't know Cisco worked at S.T.A.R. Labs or with the Flash. He was also friendly with Axel who was quite the engineer. They had spent hours conversing about it until Lisa had pried Cisco away warning Axel to quit stealing her time with her boyfriend.

They had entered an online all night tournament that would always be showing the other teams competing while there's was offline. To win they needed to win all their opponents in the knock-out style contest. There were 16 teams entered so that meant four games. Ordering a tall pile of Pizza's they found their comfortable spots in the room and logged into their accounts on Ray's X-box.

The next evening Len and Ray were laid comfortably against each other, reading by lamp light when Len closed his book sighing. "Ray, it's almost time. I don't know how long they'll hold off if I keep resisting or ignoring the emails they send me. Not quite sure how they got that email address to be honest."

"I never gave them an email address," Ray said confused. "I guess they have more on you then I knew about."

"They clearly know nothing about enticing a criminal, you'd have to be stupid to fall for the fact they're acting desperate."

"I'll try getting them to back off when I check-in tomorrow."

Ray called them the next night at the scheduled time when Len had gone to pick up their dinner. "Are you guys for real? He's onto you. Constant emails are something only an absolute moron could fall for. Lay off before you blow my cover."

" _Watch your tone Palmer, we can still arrest you for obstruction,"_ his liaison warned.

Len returned shortly after and took the food to the kitchen. He could tell something was troubling Ray. "They're getting impatient with me. We don't have much time left." He sighed placing his hand over Len's on the counter.

"We need an escape plan, in case they manage to put me away."

"Len-"

"Ray if they're getting desperate, they could fabricate evidence. If they put me away you stay away, I can escape myself. I've done it before, it wouldn't be my first prison break. I'll return an email tomorrow," Len sighed.

"And after you break out, then what?"

"I run."

"You mean 'we' right?"

"Ray, life on the run isn't for everyone-"

"Len I'm not going to stand by-."

"They'll out you."

"They're probably going to do that anyway," Ray argued and they fell silent. "Len," he began, "I knew they'd do it anyway from the start, besides, I don't want to go back to that life. I always hated it. If you run, so do I."

Len knew he wasn't kidding, so he didn't argue. He just leaned forwards and kissed him.

Len was gone the next morning when Ray woke for work. Ray panicked for a moment before remembering he was setting up the bakery so he decided to stop by and pick up breakfast and treats for himself, Lisa and Axel and whoever else dropped by today. The girls welcomed him when he arrived, telling him Len was in the back and taking his order to prepare for his departure.

Len was in the office, there were only a couple of trays still cooling before they could be decorated. He sat at his computer eyes intent on the screen. "Morning," Ray said jolting him out of his musings.

"Morning, they really are stupid," he told Ray, "more emails. All different email addresses. I'm tempted to just ignore them all. I've replied no to most of them and picked something that seems challenging. I won't even take the Captain Cold persona, I'll politely decline and move to leave, though I doubt they'll let it get that far."

"Is there a lawyer that you've used before?"

"Normally they don't give me the chance to call my own, one steps in. My sister says Cisco knows someone, she's supposed to be a good ADA in Star City."

"Laurel Lance?"

"You know her?"

"We've met, she is good at her job. Getting her on side might be hard."

"Cisco offered to ask her. Lisa's given him a tour of the Centre like she did you? He's apparently fully on board with the not bad anymore."

"You gonna let her?"

"Do you trust her?"

"Laurel likes to know everything is right, show her what you've shown me and Cisco, she'll come on board. Also mention the school and scholarship programs, it all makes you look good and them look foolish." The computer made an alert noise.

"It's a reply. Friday."

"That's…"

"Soon, I know. We better prepare everyone. We don't have long, you and Cisco, reach out to Lance, after I'm arrested, I'll refuse to talk and I'll invoke my right for council. I hope she's as good as I've heard. They could be watching, we shouldn't be seen together unless in a work context." He told Ray who nodded solemnly.

Ray and Cisco made the trip to Star City, Ray keeping a low profile Cisco arranged a meeting, with Laurel, just out of town to avoid detection.

"OK, Cisco what was so important?"

"I need your help." Ray said from behind Cisco. Laurel froze, she hadn't even seen him.

"Ray? Where have you been?"

"The government has been blackmailing me, they're going to put an innocent man in jail, Laurel I need you to defend him."

Lauren considered, "just who are we talking about?"

"You won't believe this, Leonard Snart."

"You're joking right?"

"I wish, Laurel, please just hear me out."

"Laurel he's telling the truth, I've seen the good the guy has done, just see for yourself, the government is planning on arresting him Friday, they've been blackmailing me for months. Come with us to Central City let us show you." Ray begged. Laurel was hesitant, her work case load may have been lenient at the moment but her work with Oliver against Damien Darhk.

"I can't make any promises, but, I'll check in, make sure I'm not needed and if I can make it, I'll come tomorrow. First thing."

The two boys shared a look, "if you can, meet us at this location," Ray handed her a slip of paper. "Hopefully see you," he said.

He and Cisco arrived back in Central City and he dropped Cisco at Lisa's place before returning home. It felt empty without Len, but he knew it was for his own good.

The next morning Ray showered, dressed and took his bike to the Centre. To his amazement Laurel was sat outside in her car, drinking coffee from a thermos. "Morning," he said knocking on her window.

"Ray care to explain why I'm at a Children's Centre?"

"I thought you should see what the community thinks of Len before you hear what BS they're going to charge him with. Come on, the kids will be just finishing breakfast club. And here's the others," he said as a school bus pulled into the carpark.

Aideen saw him and ran over, "Ray!"

"Hey Aideen, this is my friend, Laurel, she's a lawyer, it's a really important job. She's here to have a look around."

"Hello."

"Hi," Laurel smiled.

"OK, go get signed in and I'll take you to the others when we finish OK?"

"OK," she grinned and ran back to her friends.

"Shouldn't she be in school?"

"Her school had a recent scandal so the kids either stay home or come here until the school sorts it. Come on, let me show you around." Laurel watched impressed as Ray walked in, greeted the staff all by name and he knew so much about what went on here.

"OK, I'm impressed," she said as they walked down a corridor, "but what does this all have to do with Leonard Snart?"

"He founded this place."

"What?" She looked around in amazement. "Captain Cold?"

"The very same. He grew up not far from here, brought his sister up, left school to do so and decided enough was enough, so he gives back to the people who need it. The families who need and deserve it, come with me," he said leading her to a room where several men and women were. "This is Eliza, Len provided her with a scholarship to Hudson to study Medicine, and she's now a practicing paediatrician. Andrew, you may know him as Star City's up and coming Pitcher. Scholarship again. All of the people in this room had a scholarship from Len to follow their dreams and get out. Len helped all of these people like he's helping all of the kids out there. The families, the parents, he gives them jobs, real jobs. He cares about these people," he told her as they walked out through the main playroom.

"And you care about him, don't you?"

"I do, very much. So you'll help him?"

"Friday night I'll be in the station declaring myself his lawyer, as long as he approves, I'll do my best. So where does all this come from?"

"Most of it I produced, the climbing frames, the computers, I built them." He explained lifting a small boy off of a high up ledge on the climbing wall.

"It really is unbelievable. Oh," she said as a small girl tugged on her arm, "hello," she smiled.

"Hello, would you like to come colour with us?" Laurel looked at Ray who nodded and allowed herself to be lead away by the girl.

Friday Len met Ray in his workshop to say goodbye. They shared a heartfelt kiss and a long tear-filled (for Ray) hug. "I love you," Len mumbled in Len's ear.

"I love you too," Ray replied softly.

Len arrived at the meeting point, in his casual wear, making it clear he had no intent of going through with it.

"You're late."

"I don't think I really had a choice, you've been harassing me," Len replied.

"Leonard Snart you're under arrest," came the sudden reveal of their scam, he listened as they read him his rights, snapped handcuffs around his wrists and placed in him the police car. The plan was in motion.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprisingly Easy

Chapter 12

Laurel Lance walked through the Central City Police Station with a purpose, and walked straight into the interview room holding Leonard Snart.

"Who're you?" A detective asked.

"I'm Mr Snart's Lawyer and I hope you weren't questioning my client after he invoked his right to council?"

"Not at all," the other detective in the room said, "we were just talking, right Lenny?"

"Only my sister calls me Lenny," Leonard said firmly staring down the cop.

"Detectives," Laurel said pointedly and they left, arms raised in surrender. "Mr Snart."

"Miss Lance, am I to assume my sister's boyfriend has something to do with your presence?"

"That and Ray reached out personally. He showed me what you've done for the community, everything, I just need you to disclose are there any current illegal things they could drag up at trial?"

"None, you have my word."

"Alright, let's begin."

 **Part 12  
Arraignment Hearing  
April 4** **th** **2016**

"Docket ending 0396 in the case of The People V Leonard Snart."

"Thank you Bailiff, how does the defendant plead?"

"Not Guilty Your Honour," Laurel replied.

"Alright, I'll hear the prosecution on bail?"

"We recommend remand your honour, Mr Snart has a possibly record breaking rap sheet and we feel he's a flight risk."

"Your honour this is preposterous, Mr Snart is a reformed man with many ties to the community."

"Like what?" The Prosecution asked. "He's a criminal mastermind."

"He owns a bakery, criminal mastermind who bakes? Sounds a little far-fetched to me," Laurel said.

"I've heard enough, Mr Snart due to your rap sheet I'm afraid I have no choice but to remand you in custody until the trial." She banged the gavel and Len nodded that he knew that was coming to Laurel. Turning he nodded to Ray and his sister who were sitting in the gallery watching as he was taken away.

Laurel joined them after the trial and they walked to Jitters, Ray figured his cover was pretty much blown anyway. "Do you think we have a chance?" Lisa asked.

"Honestly yes, everything Len has told me checked out as credible, and he hasn't done anything wrong." Laurel told them, "we just need to keep an eye out for any curveballs they could throw at us, so if you have anything to tell me, tell me now."

"Laurel," Laurel turned to the sound of her name.

"Tommy," she smiled, "Lisa this is Tommy Merlyn, my fiancé, Tommy Lisa and you know Ray."

"Hey, good to see you again, nice to meet you too Lisa."

"What're you doing here?"

"Thought I'd surprise you, dad said there was business here in Central, I told him you were covering a case, he let me take it." Tommy smiled. "How'd arraignment go?"

"As expected."

"Laurel we have to go report back and I'm babysitting tonight we'll see you at trial?"

"Yeah, bye guys."

 **Trial Part 17  
Tuesday April 12** **th** **2016  
10:00 am**

The trial began with the prosecution's opening statement.  
"Your honour, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are here to put away another dangerous criminal, Leonard Snart, AKA: Captain Cold. A career criminal, the defence will relay the changed man spiel but I implore you not to fall for it. Thank you."

Laurel stood and straightened out her blazer, "ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the people who have spent the better part of a year, harassing my client, Mr Snart could not be more wrong about this man. He's changed, he runs respectable businesses, founded a centre for disadvantaged families among many other things. In these proceedings, you won't see a career criminal, you will see a good man, a man who loves this city. And I hope that you can see that clearly. Mr Snart has served his debt to society and now has built himself a life, but someone has a vendetta against him which is why we're serving this counter motion to sue the government for harassment." She said taking the motion to the judge as the prosecutor called his objections.

The judge read the motion through, "I will consider your motion Miss Lance and we shall reconvene tomorrow morning, 11am. Court dismissed."

After leaving court Laurel confided that she was feeling a lot more confident about their chances. She and Ray were walking through the court house discussing their tactics for tomorrow when an intern tapped Laurel on the shoulder. "Laurel Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Motion from my boss to supress Mr Palmer's testimony from the record."

"I haven't even given it yet," Ray said confused.

"Exactly." Laurel read the motion.

"This is absurd, Mr Palmer is a key witness to my investigation."

"Take it out with the judge."

 **Judge Sage's Chambers  
Tuesday April 12** **th** **2016  
1:45 pm**

"Your honour this is absurd, Mr Palmer is a key witness to this investigation."

"His statement is bias in favour of the defendant who is his boyfriend."

"His testimony is key to showing that Mr Snart was being set up in what I can tell is an illegal investigation by a cop which I can see has a vendetta against him for crimes committed by my client's father."

"Who your client murdered."

"And was pardoned for self-defence."

"Council," the judge called stopping them, "I am going to allow Mr Palmer to testify, and in regards to your counter claim Miss Lance, I will allow, so long as your client is found not guilty."

"Thank you your honour," Laurel said picking up her bag and leaving.

Back at HQ Ray sat in his workshop reading an online article when the door opened. He looked up to see Mick dropping off Aideen. Since there was no Len, Mick had been picking up extra shifts at the bar as had Axel so Ray and Lisa had been taking turns babysitting Aideen.

"How'd it go today?" Mick asked.

"Laurel's confident, I have to take the stand in the morning so I'll see her onto the bus before I go." Mick nodded.

"Behave baby girl."

"I will daddy, love you."

"You too sweetie."

 **Trial Part 17  
Tuesday April 14** **th** **2016  
11:00 am**

Len was sworn in and Lisa watched from the galleries since Ray wasn't able to watch as he was being interviewed at a later date. "Mr Snart," the prosecutor began, "have you been in prison before?"

"Yes."

"How many times? Estimate?"

"Maybe four or five?"

"Four or five prison sentences, people's exhibit A your honour Mr Snart's rap sheet," he said handing them to the judge.

"Objection, relevance?"

"I am merely showing the jury what Mr Snart is capable of."

"By showing crimes he has already served time for." Laurel shot back.

"Sustained, keep it relevant Mr Kendall."

The questioning continued; "On the night in question, had you planned to meet up with Mr Simon Lutz?"

"It's possible."

"Answer the question," the judge said and Laurel mentally face-palmed.

"I didn't get a good look at the name," Len said.

"But you were planning a heist with him taking part?"

"No, I was planning on telling him and his buddies to stop harassing me."

"Harassing you?"

"Defence exhibit B your honour," Laurel jumped to her feet, "my client's email which received upwards of 15 emails a day, attempting to entice him into _said_ heist." She handed it to the judge who read it over and nodded.

"Entered to the record, Mr Kendall, I hope you aren't wasting my time with his case."

"Not at all," he said "no more questions for Mr Snart."

"Miss Lance your witness."

 **Trial Part 17  
Tuesday April 14** **th** **2016  
9:00 am**

Ray was called to the stand and sworn in as soon as court was in session. His stomach had been twisting all night, he'd barely slept and he was on probably his fifth coffee by the time he arrived at the courthouse. He didn't understand how Len could look so relaxed through all of this. Their personal life and relationship was literally about to be dragged through the mud and to hell and back.

"So, Mr Palmer could you please confirm your name for the record please?"

"Raymond Palmer," he said.

"Thank you," Laurel said, he knew she was going to try and be easy on the more intimate details of their relationship.

"Mr Palmer, could you please explain to the court how you met the defendant Mr Snart."

"I was instructed, by the government to respond to an ad he put out needing a tech guy."

"And did you meet him right away?"

"No there were some testing stages, I met him only the day he hired me after passing the tests."

"And what were you making?"

"Sometimes I fixed stuff, anything people brought me, other times I installed things at his other businesses."

"Like what?"

"I installed Wi-Fi at a bar he owns, the same and new cash registers at a bakery, and a lot of equipment for a Children's Centre he runs for underprivileged kids."

"A children's centre? What other activities have you been a part of?"

"I built a playground for the centre, I took Christmas gifts to the less well-off families at the centre and Len had been talking to me about the candidates for the scholarship program this year."

"Defence exhibits C through H, Scholarship program and statements from the people who have benefitted from it." She turned back to Ray, "Mr Palmer can you please describe your personal relationship with Leonard Snart?"

"We began seeing each other just after New Year."

"So you were dating?"

"Yes, we are."

"And the relationship, serious?"

"We were getting there, we barely saw each other in the day so we spent most of our nights seeing each other."

"Do you think that he could be capable of what he's being accused?"

"Not the Len I know."

"No more questions," Laurel said and sat down. Ray looked to Len who smiled encouragingly, Laurel was the easy part; the hard part was the prosecution.

The prosecutor, hired by the people who spent the better part of a year blackmailing him, stood from the desk, took a sip of water and fastened his blazer button, smirking. Ray had a bad feeling.

"Mr Palmer, you were seeing the defendant?"

"Yes," Ray said carefully.

"You were put into this investigation by my employers in the government, right?"

"Yes, I was."

"So you were undercover?"

"Yes and no."

"How do you mean?"

"I was being blackmailed."

"By Mr Snart?"

"By your clients."

"Your honour this is new information to me, what were you being blackmailed with?"

"They were threatening to out me as alive."

"Care to explain that?"

"Objection, relevance?" Laurel cut in.

"It goes to his credibility your honour."

"I'll allow, but tread carefully," the judge warned sternly. "Answer the question."

"I was in an accident at the company I was CEO of, Palmer Tech, I was working on a suit I built, it exploded, but rather than die, the suit, which shrinks, protected me and I was stuck like that. Something happened that it unshrunk, I don't know what, and it had been 6 months, I was thought dead. I decided to go free-lance. I hated being CEO, it's not what I wanted to do, I would have rather been an engineer."

"And you still aren't legally alive?"

"No. A lot of people don't know."

"So you're lying to people."

"I guess-"

"You guess? How should we believe anything you say Mr Palmer? You're seeing the defendant, you could be covering, no further questions."

"Redirect your honour," Laurel said hopefully.

"I'll allow."

"Mr Palmer, why did you keep your life a secret?"

"My estate went to several charities in Star City, if was alive, some of the payments which hadn't gone through would have been cancelled. They need the money more than I did."

"No more questions."

 **Trial Part 17  
Tuesday April 14** **th** **2016  
3:00 pm  
Closing Statements**

"What I see is a criminal. A man who dropped out of high school, founded a life of crime and remains in his ways. Running a charity is a nice cover, but even Mr Snart couldn't resist the allure of the criminal life-style, so I ask you, for the sake of our city, find him guilty and put him away."

Ray and Lisa sat in the gallery, Ray tried to catch Len's eye but his eyes remained trained forwards. Laurel stood and straightened out her blazer. "Leonard Snart has been to prison. But so have many other people you and I would consider good. He dropped out of school, not because he struggled, he did it to care for his younger sister, when his father went to prison. He saw the potential in other young people. He gave back to his roots. He gave back to the city he loves. He still does. You aren't looking at a criminal. You are looking at a reformed man, who provides jobs and childcare for struggling families. So that they never have to go through, what he did. I see a good man and I hope you do too, which is why you should find him not-guilty."


	13. Chapter 13: The End Or is it?

Chapter 13

Two agonizing weeks crawled by, Ray visited Len in holding every day. He and Axel were at the park with Aideen talking about the case.

"Laurel says they can't win, they had basically no case against him. I just don't know why it's taking so long," Ray told him as they watched Aideen run around.

"Len has a record, that's the only reason they could even consider keeping him, but they weren't allowed to use it, Lisa told me."

"I just have this anxiety they're gonna find him guilty and it'll be all my fault."

"Ray it's not your fault, blackmail doesn't leave you with many options, I know that." He said as Aideen ran over for her juice box. "Come on, let's go see your dad at work for lunch," he suggested.

As they walked to the bar, Aideen swinging from their hands Ray's phone began ringing. "Laurel? I'll be right there," he turned to Axel, "they're back, I gotta pick Lisa up on my way over," he said.

"Good luck," Axel said softly. Ray quickly made his way to where he'd left his bike, texting Lisa to meet him at Jitters which was on the way. She climbed on the back and they zipped through the traffic. They arrived at the courthouse and both hurried inside where Laurel was waiting outside the room they were in, Part 17 again. They entered, Lisa and Ray took their seats behind where Laurel had been sitting. Len was brought in, he was wearing a suit Lisa had dropped off.

The judge took her seat and the jury were brought in. "Mr Foreman," the judge began, "have you reached a verdict?"

"I'm afraid no your honour, we're deadlocked."

Knowing the government branch that were prosecuting Laurel knew they were going to try him again, she stood, "pool the jury your honour?" She asked.

"Very well, please indicate your verdicts."

"Not guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Guilty."

"Not guilty."

"The 'not guiltys' have it. Central City thanks you for your service, Jury dismissed. Mr Snart you're free to go and your counter claim will be settled in Civil Court at a later date."

Ray and Lisa sighed in relief, as did Laurel. Ray and Lisa hugged while Laurel shook hands with Len. He walked through the gate where Lisa hugged her brother tightly. Len smiled over her head and let her go to hug his boyfriend, kissing him deeply. "Miss Lance, when the wedding comes around, call by the bakery, along with your fees, I'd like to provide your wedding cake. Free of charge. Thank you for believing in me."

"Well I'm sure I can convince Tommy to make a sizable contribution to the running of the children's centre in return."

"Much appreciated."

That evening Lisa planned a surprise party in the bar for all the staff and rogues who worked under Len. Len and Ray arrived late, bar stools had been saved for them, but neither felt very much like sitting down.

Cisco was also present with Lisa and Mark and Shawna had left Evie with Mick's babysitter for the first time, so they weren't staying long. Everyone agreed they hadn't seen their boss this happy in a long time. He was talking freely, he was dancing, and he and Ray were sharing PDA in front of everyone without a care in the world.

They decided to walk home just after 11, taking the long route through the park, holding hands, stopping to kiss and hold each other as they walked.

"So I have to ask," Ray began, "if you thought I was working against you, why did you hire me?"

"Honestly, I wasn't going to, it took a lot of convincing from my sister. And if I'm even more honest, I saw your smile." Len told me, "but; how'd you feel about getting out of Central for a while?" Len asked him as they walked hand in hand.

"I wouldn't be against it, where did you have in mind?"

"I don't really know, just get in the car, see where the road takes us," Len smiled. They lent in to kiss again but were cut off by bright lights and a whirr of engines. They looked up, squinting at the bright lights. A panel of shadow dropped and a silhouetted figure of a man appeared.

"Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer?" A voice shouted over the engines.

"Who's asking?" Len shot back.

"My name is Rip Hunter, I'm from the future. We need to talk!"


End file.
